The New Kid
by Zakumi122
Summary: Set in 5th year AU, Harry had to go into hiding but now is back and facing more problems than he ever thought he could handle. Bad summary I know (v.v) Powerful!Harry (Ron,Ginny and Dumbledore Bashing!) Harry/many, NL/LB First HP Fic please be nice!
1. The Arrival

**Hey guys sorry, I've been really sick and times are just really messed up now. Anyway this is my new story I'm a huge Pot-head so hope you guys enjoy this.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Um that belongs to JK Rowling, lucky woman!**

Hermione Granger arrived at Kings Cross Station early on September 1st to avoid a certain red head boy who always found it fun to torment her. She got her bags loaded and walked briskly to the end of the maroon train and chose to sit in the compartment next to the prefects. Her bushy brown hair flowing roughly behind her, it was only 8 o'clock in the morning meaning she was the first one on the train- as always. People usually made fun of her for her love of reading and her large front teeth which her parents had insisted she get braces for, it was more a command really, now she had to face her 5th year at Hogwarts with her teeth wired, yeah 'cause she didn't get enough torture for her looks. Hermione had very few friends her best friend was one Neville Longbottom, not the smartest nor the bravest boy alive but certainly one of the most loyal people known to exist, her other friends were; Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil the gossip section of the group, their friendship started in their 2nd year by the two girls finding Hermione in the girls bathroom at Hogwarts with her wrists slashed they got her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey mended her cuts. The sight shocked the two girls, the smartest witch in their year had tried to commit suicide after the whole scenario they refused to let her out of their sites and made themselves her two guardians and friends. They had spent every summer sending her letters and invites to their houses to ensure she never felt alone ever again.

Two hours passed and people started coming by the dozens into the station, Hermione was reading a book she had bought before arriving at Kings Cross Station when her compartment door slid open, revealing her worst fear, Ronald Weasley, her personal bully, he had hated Hermione ever since their 1st year at Hogwarts and now he had recruited his sister, Ginny Weasley to help insult her.

"Hey Ginny, what's that smell?" He asked obnoxiously.

"Hmm, smells like a mudblood, oh look that's why." She replied pointing at Hermione.

Laughing the duo walked back down the train to find their own compartment. Wiping tears away Hermione got back to her book, when the door opened once again, she was expecting the Weasley duo again and drew her wand to hex them but stopped to see Neville standing there with his hands held up in surrender.

"Whoa Mione it's me!" he called.

"Sorry, it's just the Weasels were here and well, yeah." She said putting her wand away and getting back to her book.

"Sorry Mione, I should've knocked. So, how was your summer?" he asked in hopes to change the subject away from the two youngest Weasley children.

"Not too bad thanks yours?"

"Eh, average. Where are the Gossip columns?"

Hermione chuckled, "They haven't arrived yet, oh wait speak of the devils."

Just as Hermione said that, Parvati and Lavender burst through the door and almost killed her with a double bear hug then doing the same to Neville before sitting down and spilling the dirt on what they had heard over the summer vacation.

"…and apparently they say this unknown source had stated that… You-Know-Who's back!" finished Parvarti.

There was a deadly silence in the room before Neville spoke.

"So do you think his back? I mean he was reported killed."

"Of course the Ministry isn't going to take this seriously, I mean if the public heard that this mad man has in fact returned they'll be an uproar." Hermione said putting her book down and looking thoughtful.

"Okay next topic!" Lavender started, "I heard there's going to be a new student joining our year at Hogwarts!" she finished excitedly.

"Okay how do you even know that?" Neville asked sceptically.

"Mama's got ways Longbottom." Lavender said with a sly smile.

The rest of the journey was spent discussing the new student; Who is it? Are they a boy or girl? Will they be taking the same subjects as them? Are they cute? (Lavender's question) They were having fun with the possibility that this new person would be their friend.

Oo00oO

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his compartment with his fellow Slytherin looking out the window at the passing country side.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"What? Oh nothing, I was just thinking of something father told me before I left, apparently we're getting a student in our year this year."

Daphne Greengrass who had been quiet the entire journey perked up at the mention of a new student.

"Who is it?" asked Vincent Goyle.

"I don't know he didn't tell me. All I know is that this person had to go into hiding, for some security thing, I bet it's some stupid mudblood, knowing the fool Dumbledore. He'll let any sort of riff raft in Hogwarts."

Daphne rolled her blue eyes, at Draco's words. She hated that word, and wasn't like any of the other Slytherin's who only cared for themselves and looked down on the other houses. She always respected Hufflepuff for their Loyalty, Ravenclaw for their knowledge and Gryffindor for their bravery, but everyone else associated Slytherin with evil, all because of that ignorant fool Draco Malfoy. Looking over at her best friend Tracey Davis, Daphne was happy to see her roll her eyes at him as well. Then without any warning Blaise Zabini sat in front of them and gave what he must've thought as a flirty smile.

"Hey Greengrass, Davis, you ladies are looking especially good this evening."

"What do you want Zabini?" Daphne asked with ice in her tone which made Blaise wince a little. They don't call her the 'Ice Queen' for nothing.

"I was wondering if one of you lovely ladies would like to accompany me on the trips to Hogsmead this year." He asked hiding he's fear so well that only a 4 year old would be fool.

"No." They girls replied simultaneously, leaving no room for argument.

Seeing that he struck out, Blaise made his way over to the table with Draco to hear more about this mystery student that will be arriving into their year.

Oo00oO

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt at its destination. After changing into their Gryffindor filing out of the train, Neville, Parvati, Lavender and Hermione made their way to a horseless carriage still discussing the new student, when their fun was ruined, by the red head terrors.

"Oh look, its Fartari, Long-arse, Browny and the Mudblood. Well let's go Gin; I'm not going to get infected with their patheticness." Ron laughed.

The four friends glared at the duo as they got on their own carriage. Turning away from them they were shocked to see two Slytherine's sitting next to Hermione, apparently their thoughts the two Slytherin's spoke before they could.

"Sorry, the only other carriage's left are with the Weasel's and with Draco. We're not fans of theirs." The blonde said with a hard voice.

"I'm Tracey Davis, and my warm natured friend here is Daphne Greengrass." Tracey said with a smile. But her comment earned her a glare from her best friend.

"Wait, Greengrass as in the 'Ice Queen' Greengrass?" Lavender asked which only got her a nod in response.

"Wow. You're like a legend amongst all the girls in our year!" Parvati praised.

"Really? Why?" Neville asked.

"Merlin Longbottom, you're slow! She turned down Cedric Diggory's invite to Hogsmead!" Lavender said slapping Neville's arm.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a subscriber of the Hogwarts gossip column!" Neville cried rubbing his arm.

The others gave a small chuckle; even Daphne cracked a smile at the playful banter between the two friends. The carriage started moving and the all fell into a comfortable silence until Tracy started the topic of the new student arriving at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, Malfoy doesn't sound too happy about it, does he?" Neville said after what Tracey had told them what they had heard on the train.

"He's just sulking; with all this new talk of a new student no one's paying him any attention." Daphne said with a satisfied grin.

They reached the grounds of Hogwarts they walked into the great hall still talking about Draco's tiny ego and how they hope this new student crushes it further. Saying their goodbye's they made their way to their separate houses. The four friends had been in a good mood until…

"Oh, Merlin! Did you see that? Longbottom, Patil, Brown and Mu- Granger are now hanging out with snakes!" Ginny yelled pointing at the four in question, which sent waves mummers through the Gryffindor table but several words were heard such as; 'Traitors.' 'Not true Gryffindor's.' and the obvious 'God I wish that Granger had just finished what she tried to do in 3rd year.' which came from Ron, of course earning him a few chuckles from Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigin.

After a few minutes of being insulted by their 'Family' the Great hall fell and Professor McGonagall was leading the very nervous looking first years into the hall, then next came the Sorting Hat which she placed on a stool and to the surprise of many first year students it started singing.

**I may look funny, tattered and torn,**

**But an honourable oath I have sworn.**

**To sort the Wise from the Loyal and the Cunning from the Brave,**

**Though a test is required it is not what you are thinking, nay.**

**I am the sorting hat bewitched by the greatest of minds,**

**I do not judge on the big picture but read between the lines.**

**Are you Loyal enough to grace the Hufflepuff home?**

**Or do you possess the knowledge of Ravenclaw in thy dome.**

**Are you strong to bare Gryffindor on your chest?**

**Or maybe you have the cunning mind of Sytherine you want to test.**

**You may not know where they all have been,**

**But I know and I have seen.**

**They filled me with the answered you all seek,**

**So put me on and I shall have a peek. **

The Great Hall broke out into applause and cheers were heard from the Weasley twins, the only Weasley's the four friends liked, they were so much nicer than their younger siblings. After the sorting was completed everyone was happy that they would finally get some food, but what shocked some students was that the Sorting hat was yet to be removed. Dumbledore then stood and the students fell quiet, giving a small smile he addressed them.

"Welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd like to announce a few things before we begin our feast. Firstly I'd like to say that the Forbidden Forest at the end of the school grounds is off limits to all students, even though most of you seem to ignore this rule." Dumbledore's blue eyes fell on the Weasley twins who grinned at him in response, giving a small smile and sigh at their reactions he continued, "I'd also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professors Lupin." Remus Lupin stood from the teachers' table and gave a small wave before sitting again. "Also I notice that you all see the Sorting hat has yet to be removed, there is a good reason for this, there shall be a new student joining the 5th years this year." The whispers and mummers began again before they all died down again. "I am sure the news had been spread way before I had made this announcement, now without further ado, Professor McGonagall?"

The strict looking Professor stepped forward and read the last name on the piece of parchment. "Potter, Harry." The great didn't just roar they broke into a downright scream. Many questions and statements were heard, "Thee Harry Potter?!" "Wait I thought he died?" "Merlin's left testicle in a nut-cracker!"

All the commotion died when a boy with wide shoulders, messy, wild hair and round, rimmed glasses stepped forward from behind the teachers table and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall then placed the Sorting hat on his head; it took a maximum of 20 minutes before the hat called, "Gryffindor!"

The red and gold table went ballistic with cheers as Harry made his way over to his new house table, sitting at the very end, then looking at Lupin who gave him a warm smile and nod, to which Harry responded with a thumbs up. Looking at the table Harry smiled at everyone and they all smiled back at him. Dumbledore congratulated Harry before the food magically appeared and everyone in the Great hall started enjoying their supper and desserts.

Oo00oO

At the Slytherin table Daphne couldn't help but notice how calm and collected Harry seemed at the Sorting. What was it with this guy? He defeated the Dark Lord when he was barely a year old; disappears for 16 years then randomly reappears. Something just didn't feel right. Not in the he's evil sense, he's in Gryffindor the self-proclaimed good guys, so why did something feel a little off?

Draco Malfoy was gobsmacked; the Harry Potter was here in Hogwarts, not that he cared, but this could definitely get him back as the most popular kid in school if he could recruit Potter in his clique he could control the entire student body. Malfoy and The-Boy-Who-Lived had a certain ring to it that made him smile slyly. Pansy noticed this and asked him what he was thinking to which he replied, "I'm going to be King of Hogwarts."

After the feast the houses left for their dormitories, not surprisingly everyone was trying to get to Harry, but quickly found they couldn't get more than a few feet to him without being pushed back by something. Reaching the portrait the prefect gave her the password and everyone made their way in and found a seat in their respected groups. Just kidding, everyone circled Harry and tried to either shake his hand or ask him questions. Getting quickly annoyed Harry made his way upstairs and walked into the boys room, opened his owl; Hedwig's cage and let her fly out for a bit, while he sat on his bed and laid down for a good night's sleep to ensure that his good and ready for the next day.

Meanwhile Lavender, Parvati, Neville and Hermione were down stairs.

"His, really hot!" exclaimed Lavender while Parvati nodded.

"I don't know he seemed really snobbish to me" Hermione said while she read her book from the train.

"I don't think it's that, I think he just doesn't want the attention, I mean his getting praised and thanked for something he can't even remember doing. If I were him I'd do the exact same thing." Neville finished with a huge yawn, "Well I'm drained, I'm heading to bed, night."

"Night, Nev."

"Later Longbottom."

"Good night Neville."

They all called back, after spending another 10 minutes talking about Harry Potter they decided that they should all get to bed and be ready for the next day.

Oo00oO

The next day was everything Harry had expected it to be- Loud and annoying people wanting his attention, why couldn't they just leave him alone? Making his way down to first period after losing his horde of fans, Harry walked down to the dungeons and walked into the potions class, where he noticed that nearly everyone had saved him a seat in hopes he would grace them with his presence. Looking around he found several open seats but the looks on the peoples' faces just creeped him out, especially the one guy with blonde sleeked hair who kinda looked like a smiling clown without makeup, which just made it creeper. Than he saw it, a seat open but the person sitting next to it, hadn't even noticed he had arrived, judging by the length of the hair he assumed they were female, and she didn't really care that he was there. Walking quickly before anyone could grab him and suggest that he sit next to them he moved to the open seat and sat down taking out his shrunken cauldron and ingredients and re-enlarging them.

Turning to the girl sitting next to him, he noticed her eyes, were red and puffy, he was about to ask what the matter was, but then the door slammed open and a black haired man in black robes walked into the room. Everyone sat up and looked to the front while the man looked over the class, his eyes met Harry's they shared a small nod before he began.

"Turn to page 293 of your text books, today you shall be learning to make an elixir that if one should drink it, would make them appear dead. Well what are you waiting for? Begin!" he said before turning to his desk and continuing with his work.

Harry never liked this man, he hated Harry's father because of something that happened while they were at school together and took every chance he could get to torture him when his uncle Remus wasn't around. Harry knew this potions lesson was going to be a long one.

Everyone was busy with their 'Draft of living Death' Harry turned back to the brunette girl next to him.

"Hello." He mentally slapped himself for not starting off with a funny comment about Snape, "I'm Harry." Yet another mental slap was delivered.

"Hermione." She replied quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. So you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"The reason you were crying." He said as it if were written for the world to read.

"How do you kno-" she didn't get to finish before he answered.

"Your eyes are red and puffy, you have a slight swell around your cheeks, your breath is hitched and you're slightly shaking."

"Wha-"

"I'm good at reading people." Harry replied turning back to his cauldron, "So is it because of your braces?"

"Kinda, well yes and no. It's complicated." She said looking away from him.

"Try me." He said looking at her again. Hermione didn't know what it was about him but she somehow didn't sense any mock or amusement in his voice.

"Okay, well Firstly, I get teased a lot because I know a lot of things, I love reading and I tried committing suicide in third year." She took a shaky breath as she felt tears forcing their way to the surface. Harry saw this and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Two rows away Ron Weasley was watching, this watching this and whispered to Dean and Seamus, "Why would Harry Potter want to hang out with that Muddy?"

"Probably feels sorry for her." Seamus said also glaring at the two.

"Yeah, you right Seamus like one of the greatest wizards in England would want to be HER friend." The trio shared a laugh before getting back to their work.

Harry had heard the entire thing Ron and his posse were saying and felt a wave of anger crash through him but calmed down as he quietly whispered to Hermione and she gave a slight giggle and turning to Ron she gave a warm smile and a wave before turning to Harry and giving him a silent thank you.

After the potions class Harry was going to DADA while Hermione went off to ruins, only to run into Ginny, "Ew Muddy! Don't look at me!"

Hermione smiled as she walked passed Ginny who had a look of confusion on her face at Hermione's reaction, she was half hoping to at least get a little argument going, but no such luck.

Oo00oO

DADA was the same as Potions; creepy smiling faces begging Harry to sit next to them, with a sigh Harry made his way over to an empty table and sat down, only to be crowded by giggling and blushing girls trying to find a seat next to him. Before Harry could move though, Professor Lupin walked into the class.

"Hello class." He greeted, "My name is Professor Lupin and I shall be your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." He finished looking over class and having to supress a laugh in his laugh as he saw his God son crowded by females, the icing on the cake was Harry's pleading face which actually made Lupin bite his tongue so he wouldn't make a snide comment, but he knew Harry would get him back if he didn't help him out somehow, looking around the class he had the perfect solution planned out.

"Oh this seating arrangement just isn't going to work, Miss, yes you would you mind sitting here up front," he pointed Tracey Davis who looked pained to be away from Daphne but got up and sat in the chair against the wall. "Harry, next to her." With a combined look of relief, concern and suspicion Harry got up from his seat, and sat next to Ms Davis, "and since Ms Davis and Ms Greengrass seem to be hurt about being separated, Ms Greengrass, next to Mr Potter." Harry looked at Lupin in disbelief but only got a stern gaze in return, but he automatically saw the laughter in his second God father's eyes. Note to self; never trust a Marauder again Harry thought to himself. After seating the others Lupin decided to add a little more torment to Harry's dilemma, "Alright everyone, today we're not going to do anything, just talk to your neighbours and get to know each other a little better."

Harry glared at Remus as he walked over to his desk, to the surprise of many students and started doing paper work. "Well get on with it." Lupin called to the class who then started chatting to one another. Harry sat awkwardly between two Slytherin girls who both sat quietly.

"I'm Daphne that's Tracey." The blonde girl said suddenly which startled Harry a little.

"Um it's a pleasure to meet to both of you, I'm Ha-" he was cut off by Daphne.

"We know who you are; the entire Wizard world knows you are."

"True but they only know of me, not WHO I am." He said.

"Oh ignore her, so where have you been for the last 16 years?" Tracey asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I can't really say." Harry replied.

"Oh well that's understandable I guess." Tracey said sadly.

They fell into another awkward silence.

"So you can talk to Hermione Granger but you're too good for us, eh Mr Potter?" Daphne said coldly.

"Well, what would you like to know about me Ms Greengrass? Besides I was helping her out with a problem." He replied just as coldly.

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue you?"

She turned to glare at him but instead she stared at his sparkling green eyes, she answered before she could stop herself, "Gr-Green." She stuttered, noticing this she turned away from Harry and looked back to the front of the class.

"Well Ms Davis, favourite colour?" he asked while he turned to face her.

"Oh, hmm I'd say Red." She said flushing slightly while staring at his eyes.

"Oh red, fantastic colour, the colour of passion, strength and love. Very nice chose."

"Um, yeah love, right." Tracey managed to say before Daphne joined the conversation again.

"So Potter, any romance between you and Ms Granger?" she asked cockily.

"Why Ms Greengrass, if you're not careful someone might assume that you were jealous." He said with a small wink.

"Wha- no I just meant, I didn't mean it like that I was just-" this time Daphne flushed pink as she stammered for a response.

"Don't worry, I'm just pulling your leg, but to answer your question, no there's nothing going on between us." He finished with a smile.

Daphne flushed once again and turned to see Professor looking at her trying to hold back a laugh. Looking away from the teacher she couldn't but think that Potter was nothing more than a fame hungry dog. Though something in her needed evidence in that, so she turned to him once again and asked a very simple question.

"Potter, do you like being famous for something you don't even know accomplishing?" she asked with a snarl. Tracy gave a small gasp as she glared at Daphne.

"So you want to see if I'm self-centred? Well I promised to answer all your questions truthfully and hear it is; do you know anything about my parents Ms Greengrass?" Daphne was shocked by the sudden question but shook her head anyway, Harry turned to Tracy and posed the same question as she also shook her head leaning back on his chair he began, "Well they died that night. My father died protecting my mother, and my mother died protecting me from Voldemort." Tracey shuddered at the name while Daphne sat still listening. "He killed them both to try and kill me, but what he didn't know was that my mother's sacrifice gave me a sort of shield that deflected the curse he hit me with back at him and leaving me with this scar." He said pointing to his forehead, "So to answer your question; no I hate being famous for letting my parents die in order to save me then having Voldemort's spell repel off of me. I hate being famous for the loss I had to go through." Harry finished.

Daphne stared at him mouth open and unable to believe she had been such a prat to him. Seeing this Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile as a sign that he won't this conversation against her. Turning back to Tracey, he noticed she had tears in her eyes and were close to falling, Harry gave her a hug and told her not to cry, it happened and that all he had to do was avenge them. Pulling away from her she gave a nod and he turned back to Daphne who engulfed Harry in a viciously tight hug before giving him a small apology and he reassured her that it was fine. Pulling away Harry turned to Lupin and they made eye contact, Daphne noticed they were staring at each other while shaking their heads and nodding and occasionally lifting an eyebrow as if they were in deep discussion about something, Daphne saw that Tracey also noticed this then suddenly Harry gave snort as he held back some laughter,

"What's so funny?" Tracey asked.

"Look behind us." Harry replied stifling another laugh.

Turning around Daphne and Tracey noticed every girl and occasional guy in the classroom were glaring at the two girls with jealousy practically pouring out of them. Tracy turned back and let out a string of giggles, while Daphne gave a rare smile but couldn't help but wonder how Harry knew about the girls.

Oo00oO

By the end of the school day Harry had made friends with Hermione Granger from Potions, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass from DADA, Fred and George Weasley during their lunch break, Neville Longbottom from Herbology and Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown from Diviations after learning they had a few mutual friends.

But Harry knew better than to think nothing that nothing wrong could after an almost perfect day, he laid in his bed pretending to be a sleep to avoid the annoying guys in their dorm.

Hermione lay awake in her bed thinking about how Harry told her that the Weasley's were intimidated by her knowledge and only said those things because that's how they saw themselves next to her. Hermione knew she had instantly gained a crush on Harry after his support and offer to hex them if they insulted her ever again. Smiling once again she turned over and fell straight to sleep.

Daphne Greengrass woke up from having a dream about green eyes staring into hers and particular words being spoken before particular actions were done, causing her major discomfort at the thought of seeing the boy in her dreams tomorrow in class. She wiped her brow and attempted to sleep to sleep without thinking of a certain boy anymore.

Tracey Davis smiled at the dream she had had. Harry and herself making out on the astronomy tower, in the middle of a downpour and his arms wrapped tightly around her petite frame while her hands roamed through his messy brunette hair. Yeah, this was a good dream.


	2. It's Official

The following morning Hermione got up early and took a quick shower before heading for the common room and to her relief it was empty. She made her way over to one of the seats and did some reading, but it wasn't long before her thoughts started to drift to a certain green eyed boy who was currently asleep upstairs in the boys' dormitories. She got up from the sofa by the fire and decided to sit on the window sill and stare out at the Hogwarts grounds, she was so lost in thought she didn't hear the footsteps that were coming down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" the voice came so suddenly that she almost fell straight out the window, turning she found Pavarti Patil standing by the fire place, looking at the flames.

"Oh hey Parvati, no not really, you?" she replied after regaining her composure.

"Been tossing and turning all night."

They fell silent and both stared at the fire before Parvati spoke once again.

"I know you like him, don't act surprised, I've known you for 3 years so lying to me would be like lying to yourself." Hermione had a shocked look on her face but slowly looked out the window again. "I'm not judging, I just don't want you getting hurt 'Mione." She said slowly.

Hermione hadn't replied she chose to rather stare out the window and remain silent.

After a few minutes most of Gryffindor house had awakened and were in the common room, Hermione and Parvati were joined by their other friends and had chosen to sit at a table in the corner of the room to avoid the rest of the other children, but of course Weasley and his clan had to spot them, they couldn't give them one day of relaxation.

"Hey look," he started saying loudly so his friends and random other children could hear, "It's the Potter charity cases, it's so sad they actually thought that Harry Potter would want to be their friend." He laughed and soon the others had as well, even some first years were sniggering slightly.

"Shut up Weasel, you don't know anything about Harry or who he wants to be friends with." Lavender yelled causing Ron to laugh harder.

"Oh on a first name basis are you now? Why would Harry Potter want to hang out with you losers anyway?" This caused a new wave of laughter to ring out in the common room. The four friends were silent not knowing what to say until a voice cut through all the laughter.

"What's all this?" Harry asked silencing the laughter.

"Oh hi Harry, I was just letting these losers know that you're not interested in being their friend. They actually thought you liked them can you believe that?" Ron laughed followed by Dean and Seamus and a girl Harry knew as Ginny Weasley.

Looking to the four friends at the table and seeing them look away his eyes found Hermione's and she just stared back at his with the deepest look of sadness Harry had only seen when he himself looked in the mirror. Looking away from her and back to Ron he was surprised to see that he had his hand stretched out to him, "I'm Ron Weasley, this is Dean Thomas and this is Seamus Finnigin." Ron said pointing at his two goons.

"Well Mr Weasley I believe the only person I'm shocked has friends is you. You're cruel, sad and pathetic, now if you could please get out of my face before I break your nose, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Ron stared shocked at what he had just heard but thought that Harry was just messing with him, "Oh that's funny Harr-"

"No, not Harry, only my friends get to call me Harry. You may either call me Mr Potter or not talk to me at all." Harry cut him off viciously.

The silence in the room had now turned to tension when people noticed Ron's face burning red, he made a move to hit Harry but instead found himself laying on the floor with a massive pain in his gut. It had happened so fast but Harry had managed to dodge Ron's massive swing and gave him a fist to the solar plexus and moved out of the way to allow him a painful fall. Walking away from the commotion, Harry made his way to the portrait hole and pushed it open then turned to the four friends, "Well? Are we getting breakfast or not?" he smiled and waited patiently for them to pack away their books, quills etc. Then left with them to go enjoy a lovely breakfast.

Ginny turned back to see Harry and the others leave the common room, she gave a small eager smile to herself, so not just hot, he's also caring and can take care of himself. Hmm, Harry Potter you shall be mine. "Gin help me up." He brother said interrupting her thoughts, "Help yourself up, you fat arse."

Oo00oO

Daphne and Tracey had already been in the Great hall when Harry and his friends entered, causing Daphne to pause chewing her salad to stare and Tracey to sit up straighter while smiling warmly, to both their horror and relief Harry turned to them and gave a slight wave, which the pair happily returned, before noticing Harry's eyes staring straight at Daphne, looking slightly flushed she shrugged at him, it took a few minutes before Harry pointed to his slightly stubbly chin, Daphne reached up and touched her chin and her eyes widened in terror as she pulled a rather large piece of lettuce off of her face, and glaring at Harry who quickly turned away with the rest of the Gryffindor's before he could laugh.

Daphne turned back to Tracey who was stifling a laugh which a earned a punch in the arm, "Why didn't you tell me!?" she whispered loudly.

"It was funny." Tracey managed to say before laughing once again.

Rolling her eyes Daphne got back to eating and occasionally looking up at the Gryffindor table at Harry who was talking animatedly with the other Gryf's. Daphne's view of the Harry was soon blocked by not only Blaise Zabini but Theodore Nott.

"Will you look at this Nott, seems our very own 'Ice Queen' has her eye set on Gryffindor's new 'Golden Boy'." Blaise said with a snarl.

"Go away." Tracey said before Daphne could reply.

"Maybe we should teach Potter a lesson about taking our women." Blaise said angrily eying Harry.

"If you touch him I'll-" Daphne started.

"You'll what Greengrass? Don't think for a second that anything you can do to us we don't do either to you, Davis or Potter." snapped Theodore heatedly.

Daphne knew that while these two were bigger bullies compared to Malfoy their bite was just as bad as their bark. Her mouth dried at the thought of them hurting a person she had only spoken to once, luckily her face didn't portray any hint of her fear or worry, she simply took a small breath and looked back at the two boys, "Do you mind I'm trying to eat here, and besides just because I've spoken to Potter one time doesn't mean I've got the fever. Now shoo." She dismissed them coolly before getting back to her salad.

When they had left Tracey and Daphne shared a look and instantly knew what they had to do, they had to warn Harry about the two goons soon. There was only one problem with their plan was that DADA was scheduled after lunch period and they had no time before hand to warn him, hopefully they could catch him just before.

Hermione had been looking over Neville's shoulder and saw two Slytherin girls who kept staring at Harry, she then noticed the two girls were the two from the carriage ride in the beginning of the year, Tracey Davis and Daphne 'the Ice Queen' Greengrass.

"Harry?" she started, "Do you know Daphne and Tracey from Slytherin?"

"Oh, yeah we're neighbours in Defence against the Dark Arts, lovely girls. Why do you ask?"

"Well they're kinda… staring at you." She finished.

"Oh, well I'll ask about that later, besides Hermione, you're the topic this morning, I'd love to know more about you." Harry said with a warm smile caused Hermione to blush at him.

"Oh so I'm not enough?" Parvati said with a small smile and dramatically while placing a hand over her chest.

"Parvati, you are my Indian princess, you shall always be enough, but is it so wrong for me to want to know another beautiful woman?" Harry said smirking at the deep blush that appeared on Parvati's face.

"Mr Potter, I do believe you stealing all my thunder." Neville said also laughing at the obviously flushed Parvati.

"Oh Mr Longbottom, steal your thunder? Never, I'm just complementing these two lovely ladies." Harry said grinning at Neville who laughed once again.

"What am I? Eye of newt?" Lavender asked with a huff.

"May I Mr Potter?" Neville asked.

"Of course Mr Longbottom."

"Well Lavender, I think what Harry means is that while these two ladies are beautiful, that you have something that nearly every girl only dreams of achieving, a heart of gold to go with your extravagant beauty."

"Wow Longbottom, that was, wow." She said with a small smile.

Harry leaned over to whisper to Neville, "What did any of that have to do with me complementing the other two and not her?"

"Hell if I know, but it worked." Neville replied and Harry started laughing silently to himself until he noticed Hermione was glaring at someone, he turned to see a blonde haired kid walking towards them, he was the same one who creeped Harry out in one of the classes the day before.

"Harry Potter," the boy started. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He said with a crooked smile.

Harry's expression changed to one of anger as he stared at Draco, "Malfoy? Is your father Lucius Malfoy?" he practically growled.

"Yes, but of course you know him. Father's got all types of connections with the Ministry." Draco stated oblivious to Harry's rage.

Harry was close to yelling at the ignorant child until he noticed Remus standing by the Great Hall doors, their eyes met like in DADA.

"_Harry what's the matter?" Remus asked through Legillimus. **(AN: I really have no idea how to spell that)**_

"_This fool in front of me is Lucius's boy."_

"_Lucius, as in Lucius Malfoy?"_

"_The very same." Harry said angrily._

"_Don't do anything stupid Harry; just walk away, if you reveal anything everything will be blown to bits. Now I can sense Greengrass staring at us, don't forget, don't take the risk."_

With that final thought Remus looked away from Harry and made his way over to the teacher's table. Harry turned back Draco and gave a small, strained smile, "Listen Mr Malfoy, I really don't want to talk to you; I don't care for your proposal, or declaration. I'm happy with the friends I have now, so bye." Harry dismissed Draco who looked beyond angry and walked back to the Slytherine house muttering something about a fame filled prat and mudbloods.

Harry sat back down and gave Hermione's hand a friendly squeeze before returning to his sugar filled cereal. Looking up at Hermione Harry noticed a grin split on her face, "What's the matter?" he asked, then looked back at the Slytherin table where he saw Tracey point at him and cover her mouth to supress a laugh while Daphne gave a sly smile and pointed at her cheek. Feeling around Harry couldn't see or feel a problem.

"Hear let me get that for you." Hermione said smiling, she picked up a napkin and reached across the table to Harry, she slowly rubbed his lower left chin and couldn't help but notice how he needed a shave, but it didn't bother her one bit as she stared into his emerald eyes, while Harry stared back into her doe brown ones. They were snapped out of their Trans by Neville loudly clearing his throat, only then did Hermione notice her hand still on his cheek. Quickly enough Hermione sat back down a blushed a bright scarlet colour while Harry just looked back to his bowl. After a few seconds Harry realised he and Neville were late for Care of Magical Creatures class and made a bolt for the door, leaving Hermione to the care of Lavender and Parvati.

Oo00oO

"What is the meaning of this?!" boomed a very upset Dumbledore.

The two youngest Weasleys were standing under his gaze receiving a very stern lecture.

"One job, I gave you one simple job; befriend Harry Potter, and you couldn't even do that!" he yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Ginny yelled back, "Bozo over here started insulting Granger then tried punching Harry but only found himself lying on his fat arse in like two seconds." She pointed at Ron who looked redder than his hair.

"He called me pathetic, he's the one hanging out with that mudblood and her band of loser friends." He mumbled.

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and indulged himself in one of his many Lemon Drops before speaking, "Fine, since you made a complete fool of yourself Mr Weasley I can't see how you'll be of any use to me anymore. It seems your sister is the one we'll need to make this plan work."

Ginny looked at the Headmaster, her face filled with determination and confusion. Dumbledore had promised them that if everything went according to his plan, their family would be rid of poverty, and that Ginny Weasley would be Ginny Potter. She had to admit that it did have a nice ring to it, but she couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly get to Harry while he hung out with Hermione. 'Wait! Hermione, that's it!' Ginny had the perfect plan sorted in her mind. All she needed now was to get the mudblood alone to put her scheme into play.

Oo00oO

During their second period Daphne and Tracey were practically sweating at the thought of Harry facing off alone with Theodore and Blaise, they considered helping but knew that they'd only make themselves targets and distract Harry. Seconds felt like hours as they waited impatiently for the lunch bell to sound, they were currently in Charms class while Harry is in Diviations. Tracey checked the time ten minutes until lunch period, she showed Daphne and they both started mentally counting down the minutes; 8 minutes left, Tracey gave a sigh. 5 minutes left, Daphne started fidgeting in her seat. 2 minutes left, 'This is torture!' they both thought. 20 seconds left, Tracey got ready to pack away her quill and parchment. RRRIIINNNGGG (**A/N I have no idea how their school bell sounds. So I'm winging it!**)

Without a second glance the two bolted for the door and practically ran it down as they made their way to the Great Hall, it took a little longer than expected I mean with running into Peeves and Daphne completely forgetting about every trick step on the stair cases, but they eventually made it. Walking through the giant double doors, the two friends scanned the room for their target and they found him sitting next to Hermione with an warm smile on his face, ignoring the snarling feelings in their stomach they made their way over to Harry, Tracey was just about to speak when a small first year boy named Thomas Blueflame from Ravenclaw rushed over to Harry,

"Mr… Potter… Two… Slytherin's… Luna… Levitate… Help." He managed to say between breaths. Harry stood and told the boy to calm down and explain himself, but Thomas simply shook his head grabbed Harry's arm and started pulling him out the Great Hall and into the Hogwarts ground near Hagrid's hut. Harry followed the boy with Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Tracey and Daphne in tow behind him. "What's this about?" he kept asking the boy only to receive a very sad expression in return and opted to not ask again and simply see what the issue was.

Finally reaching their destination, he pointed out into the open field and saw something that made his stomach lurch while every girl either screamed or gasped in horror. Two Slytherin boy's one with his wand pointed at Harry, the other with his wand pointed at a girl who hung in the air like ragdoll, looking from one boy to the other Harry feel his anger boiling to a critical level as they both gave him smug looks.

"So Potter finally made it, good thing too, I was getting tired of levitating this bird." Theodore Nott said in a mocking tone.

"If you hurt that girl in any way I'll-" Harry got cut off by Blaise Zabini.

"You'll what Potter? If you haven't noticed we're at the advantage here unless you want to take us on with your little group."

"Nah, they not in this, only me," Harry said whilst moving away from the group that stood behind him. "So tell me why is it you two want to fight me anyway?" He asked amusingly.

Sensing this Blaise started getting angry, "Don't mock us Potter! You gonna get hurt today for stealing our women and if you try it again after this, you'll be leaving Hogwarts in a body bag." He threatened.

Harry looked at the two boys then at Daphne and Tracey, "Do they own you two?" he asked, "Uh no!" they replied. Harry smiled at their response and turned back to Blaise and Theodore, "Looks like you two gents are mistaken, now if you don't mind putting the young lady down I'll take her to the hospital wing and no one has to get hurt." Harry said once again adopting a serious expression, and etching his hand slowly towards his wand.

Seeing this, Theodore let the girl drop a few meters before catching her again and raising her up higher than before, "Don't think about it Potter. Don't try and pretend like you can take both of us on at the same time, you're out skilled." He laughed as Harry pulled his hand away from his wand holder and stared at the two boys with utter disgust, "But it must run in the family ey Potter? First your parents were stupid enough to try and stand up to The Dark Lord and look what happened what to them, you seem to be just as thick!"

All of Harry's friends growled at the comment, 'How could he stoop so low!' Daphne thought. 'Okay that was uncalled for, even for a Slytherin.' Hermione's mind yelled.

"That, son of a bitch!' Parvati and Lavender thought. The others couldn't even think with the sound of their blood pumping in their ears stopping them from thinking clearly. Then as if they were all struck by lightning, they all looked at Harry who just stood, he seemed to have lost his charisma and he simply stood staring at the ground, before he slowly looked up at the two people who had just insulted his parents.

Harry's friends all inwardly gasped at what they saw, Harry smiling at them, "So I can't use my wand right?" he asked in a wickedly friendly tone, sensing something was wrong the two boys took a few steps back before standing their ground. Harry lifted his hand up to Blaise as if to blast an energy beam at him, but the Slytherin stood there with his wand pointed at Harry ready to perform his counter attack, but couldn't help and chuckle a bit at the sight he was seeing, then suddenly he heard Harry yell, "EXPELIARMUS!" felt his wand being knocked out of his hand while being blasted back and landing hard on his back. Theodore looked from Harry to Blaise and noticed the Gryf was holding his partners wand, "But, how did you?" he managed to say before Harry spoke again. "Hm this is a nice wand," he threw it to the side, "but the rules were no wand for me." He finished with a smile before lifting his hand up at Theo and emitting another blast from his palm which hit Zabini square on his chest sending him slamming into the castle wall, everyone gasped as the young blonde girl fell but Harry used his hand to levitate her body slowly to the ground before catching her in his arms.

Everyone stood slack jawed at the amazing feet they just witnessed, Harry Potter just defeated two Slytherin's by using wandless magic, and to top it all off saved a Ravenclaw girl's life!

Tracey stared at the green eyed brunette checking the blonde girl's vitals and felt her heart melt; Harry Potter was the perfect guy that every young witch should look for in a guy. He was wealthy; the name of Potter is a noble house in the wizarding and one of the most powerful and influential. Wise; Harry hung out with Hermione and Tracey every now and again over heard them in deep discussions and debates about the Wizard world financial statements or Ministry of Magic mistakes and contradictions in their Wizarding Law. Brave and Honourable; He just faced off two duelling champions and won plus saved a girl he didn't know and all of this he did because it was the right thing to do. But Harry was also sweet, witty, kind, funny and to top it all off, handsome. Yeah Harry was a catch to any girl who gets him.

Daphne stood utterly amazed at what she had just seen, wandless magic was a nearly impossible to master, most wizards have spent their entire lives trying to obtain it and here right in front of her stood a 15 year old boy who just used it as if he were breathing. Honestly what was with this guy, what is it about him that made her feel vulnerable and at the same time stronger than a giant? He isn't a fame hunger prat like Draco keeps calling him, he isn't self-centred and she found that out the hard way yesterday; that conversation still haunts her, how could she be such a heartless git to him? Daphne never felt more ashamed of herself and privately vowed to make it up to him somehow. Daphne looked at Harry once more and couldn't help but smile at the way he turned and looked at her giving her one of the most generous smiles she had ever seen in her life. Daphne Greengrass is the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin, no one could ever take that away, well no one except Harry Potter, but secretly Daphne didn't mind that one bit.

Hermione's mouth dried and her heart raced at a rapid pace, Harry Potter, her new friend just did wandless magic! That's it, she knew she was hooked she was officially crushing on Harry Potter, but not for the thing he just did, no but for his whole personality, hanging out with Harry has given her new found hope, but Hermione was anything but ignorant, she knew she wasn't the only one and by the time the news about today gets released, every girl in Hogwarts is going to want to be on Harry's arm. She smiled at the scene in front of her but inside she felt herself cry a little, knowing she had no chance with him.

Lavender and Parvati shared a secret look of lust for the boy, they didn't feel anything romantic towards Harry, they knew he didn't want fan girls on him the entire time so they disguised their eagerness with playfulness which seemed to be working except for now, they both wanted to scream and go wild, but they just stared at him. See the thing is, if this were just anyone, they would've dragged him away and snogged him until he lost consciousness, but because this was Harry Potter and because they both knew Hermione would be completely shattered if they did anything like that to her they simply pushed their urges away for the sake of their best friend.

Neville couldn't breathe, he stared at Harry awe filled his eyes and wonder was written on his face, Neville had always been known as a fool in classes and socially, but ever since he made friends with Harry, his posture had risen, he felt more able and more capable, not that Hermione, Parvati and Lavender aren't good friends, but it was nice having another guy around to talk to and make inappropriate jokes with, girls just didn't understand things the way guys do.

Harry stood carrying the girl in his arms marriage style, "Alright her vitals look fine, no major injuries just a slight bump on the head, that's where they must have hit her. I'm taking her to Madam Pomfrey, to make sure I didn't miss anything. Thanks for being here you guys, thanks for supporting me." Harry said with a smile as his green eyes met Hermione's doe brown orbs, then Daphne's crystal blue eyes and finally Tracy's sparkling forest green ones. Then he made his way up to the castle. Daphne, Hermione and Tracey felt their knees buckle slightly at the look they shared with Harry.

Back in the Great Hall Daphne and Tracey had agreed to join Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's at their table for lunch which ended in 2 minutes after what happened after outside a full 57 minutes. The topic had been changed from, subjects to teachers and then the topic the three girls had tried avoiding; Harry. After the two minutes were up the three girls rushed off to their classes before revealing anything they hadn't wanted to, but they could all sense they shared the same feelings towards the boy, but had decided to avoid bring it up.

All three girls only had one thing on their mind while walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, 'I've got to tell him how I feel. I've just got to!'

* * *

**A/N: Sup guys, how you liking it so far? **

**I'm planning on putting a little more comedy in the next one so please Read, Review and Suggest any ideas! **

**Peace **

**Zak.**


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**Hey my fellow Pot-heads! WOAH I AM IN AWE! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, and to everyone who Favourited and Followed this story! Really means a lot to me! Um just a few side notes:**

**1: Yes, I am not entirely certain about the British customs and no I'm not from the USA I'm from South Africa so I honestly don't have any clue about the school system there (but I can guarantee that even in the UK there are students who rush out of class at the sound of the bell.)**

**2: Updates will be spread over time, not by chose (FYI ) it's because I'm constantly changing locations, personal stuff- but I will update every time I get a chance.**

**3: I know 'The New Kid' doesn't meet some of your guy's expectations and some questions are really wracking your brains but, 3.1: I'm sorry to say this but if you not liking how it's going so far I won't force you to read it. 3.2: All questions will reach a conclusion, trust me.**

**Now that that's out of the way please enjoy chapter 3: 'Calm before the Storm!'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP the characters, the site or anything else, (Not creative but eh who cares?)**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the horizon indicating the beginning of a new day and the start of another hellish day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for one Harry James Potter or HP as Dean calls him. It had been a week since the incident with Zabini and Nott but no one would shut up about it, at all, it was the topic of the month apparently and it was driving Harry absolutely insane. He couldn't go anywhere alone without being cornered by adoring fans and guys trying to win over his friendship. Just two days ago a group of seventh year Hufflepuff girls were dragging him off to a broom closet to do… well; unspeakable things to him if Hermione hadn't shown up when she did and stopped the girls using a _Stupefy _spell… Harry shuddered at the thought of what would've happened, he swore he'd make it up to her anyway he could. Sitting up on his bed and reaching for his glasses that laid on the table beside him, he looked to Neville's bed and found his clumsy friend clutching a pillow tightly to himself as he was chuckling to himself an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter on his lap. Slightly confused Harry tore open the letter and saw a message in hand writing he recognised.

_**Harry**_

_**There are certain things we need to discuss before the next Order meeting, I'll be waiting by the lake at breakfast, nibble on some toast and meet me there.**_

_**Sirius**_

_**P.S heard you a ladies man now, that's my boy!**_

Harry shook his head at his God father's antics. Sirius Black was James Potter's closest friend along with Remus Lupin, the only reason Sirius hadn't wanted to teach at Hogwarts was because he believed his good looks would distract the students, 'Egotistical airhead' Harry thought. After a few minutes of simply sitting in his bed Harry climbed out and made his way into the shower.

After 10 minutes he finally emerged from the shower and made his way into the Gryffindor common room which was particularly loud this morning, but the moment Harry's foot touched the last step the entire place went quiet. Not a single sound was heard. Harry stared at everyone who stared back at him; no one seemed to blink 'Ok this is getting creepy.' He thought to himself but no attempts to move at all until the awkwardness had been diminished by someone in the back of the crowd, Harry could see who it was and he didn't recognise the voice but it sounded female.

"Ok geez quit staring! He isn't a zoo animal people!" the voice said.

Everyone then looked away and went back to their usual business; Harry gave a sigh of relief and made his way to the portrait hole before the voice that saved him was heard again.

"Hey Potter, wait up."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm in a bit of a rush, maybe we could talk later?" without even waiting for a response Harry walked out of the door and practically flew down the halls towards the great hall. Harry pushed his way past many students mainly to avoid another attempt at being forced into a broom closet, many people greeted him even a few Slytherin girls gave a small smile when they looked his way.

Finally he arrived and sat down next to Neville who gave him a slight look of amusement as Harry fumbled with a piece of toast ,

"Having a good morning?" Neville asked with a grin.

"Oh shut up."

Before anything else could be said Hermione walked through the large double doors looking very… serious. '_Crap, please tell me I didn't forget to do my homework!_' Harry and Neville mentally screamed as they saw the bushy haired girl briskly walking towards them. The two boys started shaking in fear; Hermione was a sweet girl but when she yelled she reminded Harry of a howler he got from Remus after Sirius had convinced him it was a 'fun idea' to Ultra-Mega-Crazy-Super-Glue Snape to his chair at the last Order meeting just before Harry headed for Hogwarts, let's just say the broom ride from 12 Grimmauld place to Hogsmead was more uncomfortable than anything the young wizard had ever experienced before.

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione said in a determined manner which made Harry wince slightly.

"Yeah sure, Hermione." Harry managed to say.

But before Hermione could say anything else an owl dropped a note in front of Harry with the words 'HURRY UP!' written then it hit him; Sirius was waiting for him. Harry had to get moving he knew how his godfather was when he became impatient.

"What's that?" Neville asked quickly but soon regretted it by the look Hermione shot him, a glare that would make Voldemort himself shiver.

"A note, an important one at that, I've really got to go- Hermione can we speak later?"

Hermione gave a defeated sigh and nodded slowly, Harry then stood up and ran for the door, looking back he shot Hermione an apologetic look and in an instant disappeared from view, as he made a turn for the grounds Harry heard what he thought was Neville give a slight yelp, shrugging it off he continued towards the lake. The second he stepped foot on the grounds Harry found that the weather was absolutely fantastic; not too hot and not too windy it was one of those rare perfect days that always made him smile happily.

Harry finally made it to the lake '_Where is he?_ _Oh there he is, wait! Is he? No he can't be! Merlin! He is!_' Harry walked over to his godfather who was shamelessly flirting, that's right flirting with a group of 7th year Ravenclaw girls. Harry carefully hid behind a bush and listened to Sirius's 'pick-up lines'.

"You know Harry's my godson." The boy in question face-palmed, he knew what was coming next. He'd seen it happen enough times with people claiming that they were his best friend to get a girlfriend.

"Oh wow, really?!"

"What's he like?"

"What was he like as a child?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Harry figured now was the best time to save Sirius, he stepped out from the behind the bush, which made a few girls yelp.

"Hey, um professor Flitwick wanted all the Ravenclaw girls in his classroom."

Instead of the girls rushing off they all stood staring at him in awe, surprise and a look that scared Harry most of all; lust.

"Like now." He added which seemed to snap the girls out of whatever creepy fantasy they were having, they ran off towards the castle but not before winking and sharing their names with him. When the two males were finally left alone Harry shot Sirius a look which made him grin sheepishly.

"So what's so important that I had to skip breakfast?" Harry asked deciding to skip the whole sexual harassment thing.

"Something is seriously wrong, have you received a letter from Gringotts?" his godfather asked adopting a serious tone.

"No, why what's the matter?"

"Your vaults been accessed."

"Wait, what?" Harry was completely gobsmacked.

Sirius solemnly nodded, "Yeah, but we don't know how. Now Harry, the reason I wanted to tell you this now was because as you know the only ones who have access to the Potter vaults are you, me, Remus and some other Order members we thought we could trust."

"You suspect one of the others could be behind this?" Harry asked in a surprised tone, '_Why would they break into my vault?_' Harry couldn't believe it.

"I know Remus wouldn't do something like this and well Dumbledore founded the order, so that wouldn't make sense besides he's already packing a lot of gold, it doesn't add up." Sirius said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Polyjuice potion?"

"Probably, but listen Harry, you can't say anything to anyone until we get this sorted out." Sirius said looking at his godson's reaction.

"Of course!"

0-oo-0

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room with his mind still buzzing with the conversation he had just had with Sirius, but they were interrupted by the voices of the only Weasleys Harry actually liked.

"George, are you sure about this?"

"Fred, my dear brother when have I ever made a mistake in my plans?"

"Well, there was that one time when you set fire to our hair while trying to charm the toilet seat to stay warm during winter, the other time when you glued Ginny's face to the barn door while trying to hex a gnome and my personal favourite was when you made Percy swell to the size of a hippogriff, how'd you manage that by the way?" George asked reliving his twin's past mistakes.

"Oh shut it! Lookie dear brother it's Harry."

"Hello Harry-"

"-how are you this morning?"

"Hey Fred, George. I'm doing great thanks, what about you?"

"Great thank you." The twins answered simultaneously.

"So, what were you two discussing?"

The twins told Harry what the argument they were having involved and he couldn't believe it. Were they mad? This was practically suicide! Harry couldn't just stand by and let his two friends get themselves in danger like this… it just wasn't worth it!

"Are you insane?!" he whispered but still held the intensity in his voice.

"Harry… it's something I have to do."

"But George…"

"I'm George-"

"I'm Fred-"

"His Fred." said George.

"But Fred, in the great hall? I mean it's always packed and what if it doesn't go very well?" Harry's voice was dipped in concern for one of his friends.

Fred gave Harry a small smile and placed his hand on the scarred boy's shoulder, "I wasn't placed in the house of the brave for nothing."

Harry saw George standing next to his brother giving a reassuring smile; he also knew the seriousness of the situation. Giving a small sigh Harry looked Fred in the eye and nodded to show his support, the twins then engulfed him in a hug and walked out of the Gryffindor common room, once again discussing their plans.

0-oo-0

Practically sprinting Harry knew he had he was late for his next class, and it just so happened to be the teacher he most hated; Snape. What the hell his problem with Harry was, is an unknown mystery, he had asked both Remus and Sirius but they both assured him that he was just being paranoid and that Snape was like this towards everyone.

But his thoughts were soon interrupted as he stood in front of the Potions class he took a deep breath and entered the class.

"Well, well, well. Nice of you to grace us with your presence Mr Potter, oh I do hope remembering about my class didn't tear you away from whatever it is that was so important to you."

"My apologies, professor." Harry muttered darkly at Snape.

Snape didn't even look at Harry and simply motioned him to his seat, avoiding the eyes of the other students Harry made his way over to Hermione and sat down beside her, grumbling something about greasy haired gits with their wands up their arse.

_Hey, everything alright?_

_-Hermione_

Harry looked down at the note then at Hermione before he replied.

_**Hey, yeah I'm okay it's just been a long morning.**_

_**-Harry**_

_Oh sorry._

_-Hermione_

_**It's not your fault, anyway I remember you wanted to talk to me about something earlier this morning, what's up?**_

_**-Harry**_

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Hermione blush a deep scarlet color, he couldn't help but smile at her; she was just so cute when she turned that color. He noticed her rapidly scratching her quill on the parchment when Snape walked over towards them, casually waving his hand over the table the parchment shrivelled up into a small bundle, then it got smaller and smaller and smaller until poof it disappeared, Hermione sat wide eyed and stared at the bare desk.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Snape gave a small shudder but regained his composure and glared at the two.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Harry thought as he stared at his potions master. "Nothing at all professor Snape." Harry said casually as he glared back.

The rest of the class went on without any more note passing from either side but Harry couldn't help but notice the depressing aura that seemed to hang around his neighbour.

0-oo-0

"Ginny! Wait, what are you doing?" Ron Weasley asked his sister who currently sat in the Gryffindor common room reading a 'Teen Witch' magazine.

"Isn't it obvious you moron? I'm reading, a skill that's out of your league obviously." The 14 year old red head snapped back.

"Why you little..." Ron's words were cut off by the school bell indicating the end of another class.

"Get out of here, since you screwed up I've got to get Potter on my side. Not that I mind, but I've got to handle that irritating mud-blood first and that won't happen with your fat arse hanging around here."

"Screw you! Just cause Dumbledore said that you think your better than me?!" Ron yelled, which was a big mistake as Ginny reached for her wand and put it to her brother's throat.

"Listen fat for brains, do you want everyone figuring out the plan? Shut your ungodly mouth and disappear or so help me Merlin I'll hurt you!"

Ron didn't need telling twice as he made his way up to the boy's common room, and shut the door. Ginny had just sat back down when the portrait door opened revealing her target; Hermione Granger. Seeing her chance, she quickly walked over to the bushy haired girl and gave her best sad smile.

"What do you want, Weasel?" Hermione spat.

"Listen, do you have time to talk? Please I just want to sort some things out, please Hermione." Ginny looked down and Hermione could see a tear leaking from her eye, being the person that she is she reluctantly nodded and gestured to the sofa's by the fire place.

"Well? What is it?"

"Okay, here it is; Ron has always bullied me since we were kids, he would kick me, slap me, call me names. He always dominated my life, I've tried telling my mum and dad but they always brushed it off as being silly and attention craving. I couldn't even have any friends; he'd always hit them and chase them away. I've always been alone Hermione. And this one time when I- I was about 10 and Ron 11 and well he had this um girlfriend,"

Ginny turned to see Hermione giving her a sceptical look at the mention of a girlfriend, knowing that this was a long shot Ginny had to make up an excuse really fast.

"Her name was… Sofa… Sofia… Sofia Flamewood."

She turned her gave away from the fire and back at Hermione who raised an eyebrow but nodded for her to continue.

"She was a dreadful girl, my age, cause no other girl would give that moron the time of day. Well anyway, they had broken up because well Ron wanted to take their relationship to a more… um… intimate but she wasn't ready, he had blamed me for their falling out and told me that I owed what I took away from him."

At this point Ginny had the water works on display, she thanked Merlin for her cry baby days it made her stage crying more believable.

"So he dragged me out to our barn and he forced me to the ground and he… he… Oh Hermione it was terrible! I always saw myself married and happy when I did… THAT! Not on some barn floor aga…against my will!"

Ginny then looked up at her secret enemy with puffy eyes and sniffing occasionally hoping to see that her plan was having the effect she hoped for. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she listened to her story; Ginny knew it was time for her big finale.

"So that's why I was always so mean to you, I was scared that Ron would… do it, again! I really didn't mean anything I had said to you, I know how it feels to be alienated and abused, I never wanted to do any of that. I'm so sorry!" Ginny sobbed heavily, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her frame and she turned and hugged back occasionally giving a heave but secretly grinning the entire time. '_Muggle's are so stupid!_' she thought.

0-oo-0

Harry and Neville sat in Herbology, taking notes and listened to Professor Sprout as described _Snap Dragons_. It seemed to drag on for some time, the bell sounded, notifying everyone of lunch. Walking out of the Herbology class, they casually made their way up to the castle where they were intercepted by a small blonde haired girl with blue eyes, Neville recognized her immediately; she was the girl Harry saved from the two Slytherin boys.

"Oh hey there, Luna."

"Hello Harry." She blushed as she said his name as if it were a declaration of love.

'_Another one fell under the Potter spell.'_ Neville thought fondly to himself.

"Oh Luna, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville this is Ms Luna Lovegood." Harry said smiling between his two friends.

"Hello, Luna."

"Pleasure Lord Longbottom." Neville froze as he turned to face Harry.

"'Lord' Longbottom? Really you're a lord? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry said giving his friend a happy smile.

"I just don't want people thinking that I'd use my name to get whatever I want. You know?" Neville hung his head in disappointment, Harry was his first real guy friend and he started off with a lie.

"Don't worry about it Nev." Neville perked up at this and gave Harry a confused look, so he continued. "I know how it is, don't worry, your secret's safe with me, bud."

Neville smiled at Harry then turned back to Luna.

"Don't worry Mr Longbottom, I won't say anything."

"Please Luna, just call me Neville."

"Alright, Neville." She smiled at him and turned back to Harry who seemed lost in thought.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry, I blanked out for a bit there."

"Oh yes, the Rackspruts are quite annoying this time of year." The mystifying girl said as she searched the air as if she was trying to see a muggle helicopter.

"That they are, Luna... So will you be joining us for lunch or are you going to be sitting with your friends?" Harry asked gesturing to the group of 4th year Ravenclaw girls behind Luna.

"Oh, they're not my friends, I don't really have any." She said in an airy voice, but Harry could hear the slight pang of sadness that yelled out in it.

"Oh really, and what are we? Imaginary?" Neville asked picking up the same cry of sadness that came from her voice.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked innocently.

"I think what my articulate friend means, is that we'll be your friends Luna. We'll always be around when you need us, but more importantly we'll be there even when you don't need us." Harry gave a small smile as the girl blushed at his words and beamed at them.

"So… Lunch?" Neville said breaking up the staring contest between the two beside him.

The three friends made their way over to the castle and into the great hall, which was packed by students, when Harry noticed the Weasley twins missing, he couldn't help but feel dread, knowing what they were going to do.

But he was quickly brought back to his senses when someone stood in front of him, looking up he met a pair of sparkling green eyes, staring back into his cool green orbs.

"Hey there, Harry. Are… you alright?"

"Hey Tracey, yeah sorry, just thinking about some friends of mine." He said with a smile.

"Do you mind if we have a quick word, in the corridor?" Tracey seemed nervous to Harry, he really hoped the two Slytherin boys; Nott and Zabini weren't giving her and Daphne trouble again, speaking of which where is Daphne?

"Um, sure yeah. Hey Neville, I'll catch up with you guys okay?"

Neville and Luna gave a small nod before heading off to the Gryffindor table while Harry and Tracey walked out of the large double doors and towards their destination.

"So Tracey, what's up?"

"Um, well you know, I was thinking, it's already been a week since school started and the Hogsmead weekend should be arriving soon." Tracey was blushing as red as a fire truck, but Harry couldn't see where this was going so decided to acknowledge her.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I can't wait to go to Zonko's Joke shop." Harry said his Marauder eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

"Right, joke shop, so um Harry, I was wondering, well you know if you were going alone if you wanted to…" Tracey was cut off by a voice behind her.

"TRACEY!"

She turned to see Daphne walking towards her with a determined look on her face.

"Hey there Ms Greengrass." Harry said with a generous smile.

'_Crap!_' Tracey thought.

Daphne seemed to freeze at the sight of Harry's smile but she didn't miss Tracey's terrified face, she grinned at Tracey before giving Harry her small rare smile.

"Well hello to you too, Potter. Am I interrupting something?" she feigned innocence as she walked passed Tracey and stood next to Harry.

"Oh no, nothing at all Daph, say let's go to lunch." The girl said hoping to avoid Daphne's rage.

"But you were saying something about Hogsmead." Harry said with a confused look on his face which made the two girls smile fondly at him before catching each other's eye.

"Oh nothing it's not important."

"Alright then?" Harry said slowly.

The three walked back to the great hall with Harry in the middle, he might not know what the deal with these two was but he was definitely certain that Daphne had that same look in her eye that Remus had when Sirius had sent Cornilius Fudge a howler that sang the Japanese national anthem for 72 hours straight.

Back in the great hall the two girls were about to move to the Slytherin table when Harry grabbed their hands making them turn fire truck red and lead them towards the Gryffindor table instead.

He motioned for the two of them to sit down being the gentleman that he was and proceeded to sit after them, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil saw this little notion but decided not to act, Hermione was a big girl and they would only intervene when she asked them to. Wait a minute where was Hermione?

Their thoughts were drawn away as Dumbledore stood to address the pupils, "Welcome to you all, I regret to inform you that our Defence against the dark arts teacher; Professor Lupin, has taken a few personal days off,"

'_Oh, crap! It's a full moon tonight!_' Harry thought as the Headmaster continued,

"His replacement, is a woman whom I believe is from the ministry, please help me in welcoming, Madame Umbrige." A few students clapped as a very short, fat woman in pink robes stood and walked over to the podium.

'_Oh double crap! Not this woman!'_ Harry mentally screamed as he stared wide eyed at the toadish woman who was beginning to speak.

"Thank you Headmaster, I'd just like to inform everyone that ministry is always happy to help where we're needed. Also all rumours and statements about the Dark Lord's rise back to power are all outrageous lies, that a single party,"

her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table and met with Harry's as he glared at the woman, she gave a sickly sweet smile and continued.

"or parties have used in means of getting attention drawn on themselves. Furthermore, there will be no more practical exams in the Defence lessons we shall strictly be stickling to the Theoretical methods."

This announcement was followed by large boos and hisses from the students, but Umbrige remained unaffected.

"Hem, Hem. This is a direct notification from the Minister himself." She finished smiling at all the faces of disgust that filled the hall, and made her way back to her seat.

"That shall be all." Dumbledore finished also making his way back to his seat.

Just as he turned the hall broke out into a rage as several students were discussing the unfairness the ministry had done to the school. Harry however was glaring at Umbrige until a particular topic made him listen into the conversation.

"So you think it's true?" Pavarti asked the others

"About You-Know-Who?" Neville clarified and she nodded her head.

"Must be, I mean the Ministry said someone made up the story to gain attention." Lavender said.

"But when has the Ministry always been the truthful bunch?" Daphne stated as she nibbled at a bit of toast seeing Umbrige ruined her appetite.

"True, but they don't always tell lies either." Tracey retorted, she had also lost her appetite.

"It's not a lie, Voldemort's back, I know it." Harry whispered to the others who were shocked to hear him use the name.

"Hey snakes! I bet you're disappointed the rumours about your master's return are false!" Ron laughed and Dean and Seamus joined.

The group of friends ignored him but couldn't ignore what happened next, Hermione walked into the great hall, with none other than Ginny Weasley as they laughed and joked around with one another.

'_Oh triple crap!_' Harry's brain screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey like i said in the beginning I'm really sorry about the long wait guys, I really hope you guys enjoy this. **

**I tried adding a little more comedy in this one, tell me if you like it and if i should do more. Love you guys for reading this!**

**I planned out everything for the next chapter, we shall finally see what Fred and George are up to and for all you awesome guys out there I've also decided to add a few extra surprises in the next one.**

**Well that's it for Chapter 3! Chapter 4 in construction.**

**Love, Peace and Honour**

**Zak**


	4. Oh Hell No!

**Hello people of fandom how are you all doing? Good I hope. Now to address one of the reviews I got:**

** : I really am grateful you pointed that out and please don't get the wrong idea I know that this wouldn't exactly fit into the original form of the HP universe but I really didn't want Harry and Hermione together in nearly every single class so I decided to split them. Same goes for the other girls, the classes in the fiction will be very different from the original so please trust me. Thank you for what you said though.**

**Okay I just needed to say that, now then… Oh P.S After the last chapter I'm feeling a lot of hostility towards 'Mione. Tsk, tsk, oh ye of little faith.**

**Enjoy chapter 4: Oh Hell No…**

* * *

Harry sat frozen it seemed as though everything in the universe had decided to drop a huge bucket of troll dung on his head. First, he had completely forgotten about the upcoming full moon which was the main reason for Remus's sudden departure. Second, the DADA class was being taught by a woman who hated Harry with everything she had for the fiasco he had caused at the Ministry, trying to convince them of Voldemort's return. Thirdly, Hermione, sweet, innocent Hermione, had walked into the Great Hall with Ginny Weasley of all people and they were laughing. What witchcraft was this? Harry shook his head trying to push down the sudden urge to hurl what little lunch he had consumed out onto the table.

Neville's hushed voice brought Harry out of the terrible daymare he had been having, "Err, did you know about, well, any of this?"

Unable to speak at the moment Harry, simply stared at the two females and slowly shook his head. Neville, also for a loss of words, simply nodded, then turned back to his plate. Strangely, he wasn't feeling hungry at all; he couldn't stomach this new-found friendship between the two girls now making their way towards the group of friends who stared at them wide eyed.

"I can explain." The bushy haired girl started.

"Why do you need to? I mean, if they were really your friends, why would they need an explanation as to why you and I are hanging out, right?" Ginny's voice was strained. Harry figured she'd been crying, but why? His mind ran a mile a second he knew this girl helped torture Hermione for the last 4 years. Why would she suddenly want to be friends with her? Harry's thoughts were broken by Hermione's next words.

"You know what? You're right Gin; I don't need to explain anything. I'm going to be your friend because it was my choice, besides you can tell them when you're good and ready." Hermione said flashing Ginny a sincere smile. Harry turned to see Lavender and Pavarti glaring at the arrogant red head. Neville seemed saddened by what his best female-friend had said. Daphne looked emotionless but her eyes swam with curiosity; meanwhile, Tracey seemed highly irritated by Ginny's presence; Harry put his hand on hers in hopes that it would calm her down. He felt her visibly relax and gave her hand a squeeze for support, before removing it and standing, causing all eyes to fall on him.

"We can't tell you who you can or can't see Hermione, it's all up to you, I just hope your decision won't come back to bite you." He started making his way past Hermione, but stopped and gave Ginny a sideways glance before finishing his statement, "Because if it does, it will never see the light of day ever again." His voice was low, threatening, and dangerous. Hermione, Neville, Pavarti, Lavender, Tracey, and Daphne knew that tone, the Golden Boy had used it when he faced off with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini; it made the girls shiver while Neville remained perfectly still, Harry was not someone to cross lightly and Weasel Junior should know that now.

0-oo-0

Dumbledore sat at the teachers table at the front of the Great Hall, watching the commotion at the Gryffindor table. He gave a secret smile at the scene. Despite the annoying chitchat from Delores Umbridge, he was happy to see that the youngest Weasley had done something right; she had made it into Harry's inner circle. He suspected that they would take time to warm up to her, but he was confident in the story he had told her to recite to Granger. It was all about timing and intelligence from now on. He was thankful that Granger was a soft touch and the fact that Harry seemed to trust her judgement even though they had only each other a couple of weeks; she would convince him to take a chance on Ginny, then he'd finally have one the Wizarding World's great hero under his thumb.

After the meal, the headmaster had dismissed the children. As he made his way back to his office, something made him stop and stare in awe: Harry Potter now stood in front of him with a determined look on his face. Dumbledore knew this had to be serious; he hadn't seen that look on Harry's face since the very… memorable Order meeting two years earlier, when the boy had made the choice to face Voldemort alone in a cemetery. Of course, Albus had fully agreed with the teen; he had to get the damned soul out of the boy's scar, but apparently Sirius and Remus had taught the boy a fair deal about duelling. He came back with a few bumps and bruises. Of course, Black, Moody and Lupin wouldn't leave the boy alone! They had apparated to a place a few yards off and snuck into the graveyard to guard him. This annoyed the headmaster to no end. He had finally placed all the pieces where they needed to be, but he hadn't gotten hit. The whole thing caused Dumbledore to have a mild stroke which gave him an uncontrollable twitch every now and again, but thankfully he had learnt how to supress the twitching sensation into his right hand.

"Harry, it's late. You should be in bed." He knew what was coming but thought he had nothing to lose by suggesting the idea.

"You know why I'm here. Let's not whack the willow and get back to business." The 15 year old was more aggravated than he had ever seen him, but Dumbledore chose to ignore the tone of his voice, blaming it on his teenage hormones.

"Well, you have my attention." The headmaster's eyes twinkled in the light as he watched Harry closely.

"Headmaster, I need to go to Lupin, I know Sirius is already there, but he won't be able to handle him alone; I need to go." Glancing outside Harry's face became more urgent, "Now, I need to go now." He finished as he walked towards the stairs and practically jumped up all the steps in attempts to get to his second Godfather.

Dumbledore stood staring after Harry. He had only seen a glimpse of the boy's frustration in that little spat, but he needed to know his full potential. Sure, he faced Voldemort, but then again the Dark Lord had only just gotten his body back. It had to be difficult to have full control of his limbs and muscles after nearly 15 years in a deformed baby state… not that Dumbledore knew that he had been a deformed baby. He just had a hunch, an inkling, but he hadn't had any solid evidence. This was the reason Albus knew Harry would need him: to teach him and train him so that he would be fully prepared to face Voldemort and lose. Harry had to die so that Voldemort could be destroyed; he just hoped he could convince Harry sooner rather than later.

After about 10 minutes, Dumbledore turned on his heel and made his way toward his office where he knew a container of _Lunch Box _chocolates waited for him, which was enough to brighten anyone's day.

0-oo-0

Back in the Slytherin girls' dormitories, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass couldn't sleep, but for once it wasn't because they were thinking of Harry.

"Did you see his face? He seemed really upset at her." Daphne stated and Tracey silently nodded in agreement.

Well, not directly about Harry.

"Does she honestly believe that little cow?" Tracey asked herself more than her partner in crime, but Daphne answered nonetheless.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Gra- Hermione's quite smart, the smartest in our year, so she obviously couldn't have fallen prey to such an easy set up. I mean come on Trace; do you really think she's so emotional that any sob story she heard would make her vulnerable?"

"No, I suppose not," Tracey's voice was laced with doubt. 'If Hermione hasn't seen through this obvious ploy, she isn't really as bright as everyone makes her out to be. Then again, if she _has_ figured that this entire thing was a game, why is she still going along with it? It just doesn't make sense. Unless… That's it!'

Tracey immediately sat up in her bed only to see that Daphne had done the same. They might not be twins, but they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"You don't think she…?"

"It's the only logical explanation for all of this," Daphne answered her friend's unfinished question.

"Should we tell anyone?"

"No. If we tell anyone, the entire thing could be a bust."

"Then should we help her?" Tracey asked excitement radiated off of her.

"If she'll let us then yes, but I'm gonna feel bad about going behind Harry's back."

"I know, but the moment everything's done, he'll love me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Us, I mean he'll love _us_," Tracey quickly corrected herself. Daphne didn't reply; she simply glared at her best friend in the darkness. The tension rose as the awkward pause grew longer and more uncomfortable, neither wanting to speak first, but both wanting to say something.

"Well…" Daphne said after a gruelling two minutes, "we should probably get to bed."

"Yeah, busy day tomorrow. Well, um, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

0-oo-0

In the Gryffindor common room, Lavender, Pavarti, and Neville sat on the floor, staring intently into the flames that burned brightly enough to illuminate the entire room.

"Were any of you expecting that, today?" Lavender asked in a low voice.

The other two remained quiet while replaying the events that had happened.

"This is worse than, than…" Pavarti couldn't think of anything to compare their situation to but Neville was there to help her out.

"This is worse than that time Lavender invited us to her house and tried to cook for us," he joked, shuddering at the memory of an orange-colored steak that tasted like raw fish and sweat.

"Oh yeah, that was awful." Pavarti agreed.

"Oi! I'm sitting right here!" Lavender exclaimed in exasperation.

The other two simply shrugged; even Lavender wasn't in the mood for a spat and continued staring bleakly into the flames as they started slowly dying. The light became dimmer with each passing moment and was replaced by a chilled breeze.

"It's getting pretty cold; we should probably get to bed," Neville suggested, extending his hand so he could help the girls stand.

The three friends stood immobilized as they heard an ominous howl drift over from the forbidden forest.

"Was that…?"

"Couldn't be. They're extremely rare."

"Yeah, we're probably just really tired, is all."

Pavarti nodded, her earlier fear eased, as they made their way up to the dormitories, she stopped again and looked towards the portrait hole, "Where's Harry?"

The other two froze as they realised that Harry hadn't come back to the common room, yet. After a brief discussion they agreed that he would simply come back when he was ready, after all, the whole Ginny/Hermione thing had really upset him.

0-oo-0

The moon illuminated the forest, painting everything silver. A large, grey figure appeared from the shadows and stalked over to a pitch black form which was lying on the ground. The large, grey figure had a hunched back and razor sharp teeth, long muscular limbs and very little fur. The large grey figure was in fact Remus Lupin, transformed into a werewolf by the full moon, the large, pitch black form on the ground was none other than his best friend: Sirius Black, transformed into a large grim, though his transformation was the voluntary transformation of an animagus and he was enjoying a little nap until he heard a small twig snapping behind him. Smiling, his tongue lolling out, he rolled over to find his friend ready to pounce on him and immediately dodged to the side.

Remus returned his best friend's grin with one of his own, thanks to his woflsbane potion. He might be 42 in his human form but, he felt like a teenager again in his wolf form while he played with his best friend like they had before, when all the Marauders were together: Remus, Sirius, James, and the traitor Peter. The thought of that little bastard betraying their best friend made him angrier than the time Sirius had spiked his pumpkin juice with fire whiskey in seventh year, got him drunk, then forced him to kiss Amelia Bones who returned the kiss but not before punching him in the eye.

Sirius looked towards his friend still ready for his second attempt at taking him down, but instead felt anger flow from his friend. Knowing that this was a dangerous path, Sirius shot an image of James, Remus and himself laughing and joking around into the werewolf's mind who seemed to relax and regain his composure. Thanking the heavens that his idea worked, Sirius gave a bark and wagged his tail in a happy manner. Remus gave an equally happy howl as he returned to his playful stance.

Sirius and Remus continued playing up until they heard a vicious roar emitted from the other side of the woods, closer to the castle. Giving each other a happy look, they knew exactly what that was, they turned to each other and mentally yelled: HARRY.

Rushing off toward the sound of their Godchild, they arrived at a clearing saturated with Harry's scent, occasionally sniffing and looking around, but not seeing him anywhere. Sirius gave a loud bark, only to get silence in return. He was about to turn and look elsewhere when he felt a huge form push him over. When he looked again, there stood his Godson, a very intimidating black panther, his animagus form. His piecing green eyes swam with laughter; Harry then made a dash towards Remus who had his wolfish grin back on his face and continued to play with his Godson.

Before they knew it, the sun had begun rising. Harry had been walking with Remus and Sirius when he noticed it. Looking up, he nudged Sirius who also noticed the brightening sky. Harry turned to see Remus giving him a look that said 'Thank you.' Harry bumped his head against Remus', then Sirius and made a dash to where he had left his clothes.

He was close to the clothes he had stripped off last night, in a rush Harry hadn't had enough time to reach the Shrieking Shack so decided to strip on the side of the castle furthest from the main entrance. Harry stopped as he noticed something he wasn't expecting: Luna. She was sitting against the castle. It was practically dawn, yet there she was reading a magazine of some sort. Harry was about to turn and collect his clothes when he heard something else: giggling. A group of what appeared to be sixth or seventh year Ravenclaws arrived, led by a pretty looking Asian girl.

"Oh my Merlin, Cho look its Looney!" one of the girls cried as she pointed at Luna.

'_Looney?_' thought Harry.

"Oh hey Looney! Out by yourself, that's no surprise!" the Asian girl who no longer seemed so pretty, and who Harry now knew as Cho, taunted.

Harry felt his anger rise, '_What did Luna ever do to those girls? Just leave her alone!_'

Luna remained silent as she read her magazine; she looked up at the girls and gave a small tight smile before reading again. This small motion made Harry want to laugh; she was so innocent, so carefree why couldn't these girls just leave her be?

"Hey don't ignore us!" a sandy haired girl said promptly pushing Luna's head to the side.

This made Harry growl softly to himself.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to be rude but my father's written about his investigation on the Nargles and I'd like to see what his found so far," the fourth year said, her voice filled with its usual wonder, though Harry thought he detected a note of sadness hidden in her voice, as well.

'_Nar- Nargles? What on earth are those?_' Harry asked himself, amused by Luna, but sad at the pain her voice was hiding.

"Oh Merlin, this is why you don't have any friends Looney. Your mind's so filled with this kiddie stuff you can't have a simple conversation," Cho laughed.

"I'm sorry?" Luna said looking up with those eyes, eyes that Harry once had himself.

'_No Luna, don't apologise. It's who you are. Embrace it. Don't hide it!_'

"Sorry? Wow, you really are clueless. Do you realize that we are the house of the intelligent? With you around we're the house of the weird," Cho glared at the younger girl.

"I'm not weird…" Luna's voice was barely a whisper as she stared down at the magazine in her hands. "Daddy says we're special…" she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the group.

"Yeah, 'special', sure that's it," a blonde girl put air quotes around the word special making the other girls giggle in response.

'_Just leave her alone, dammit! LEAVE LUNA ALONE!_' Harry screamed in his mind. He was still in his Panther form. If he changed back and tried to help Luna, he'd be, well, naked and he wasn't about to face that.

"Why don't you just owl daddy and tell him you don't belong here because truth of the matter is, you don't Looney. You. Are. A. Disgrace. To. Ravenclaw. House." Cho said each word painfully slowly at Luna, who now couldn't squeeze her fingers tighter even if she wanted to. But the final straw was when Harry saw a slight sparkle, as a tear leaked from her eye.

'_Oh, hell no!_ _That's it!'_ Harry did the first thing that came to mind: he gave a very deep, very dangerous growl from the shadows where he'd been hiding.

The girls froze in terror. They looked towards the forest, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a blur of sleek black fur came sprinting towards them. Nobody moved, mainly because they couldn't. They were all frozen in fear at the Panther, which had slowed as it drew near and was now stalking over to them. It raised its shoulder blades as a sign of dominance, coming closer and closer until it stood front of them all.

Harry knew the risk he was taking was huge, since he was an unregistered animagus, but he couldn't take seeing sweet, innocent, and cute little Luna being abused like this anymore. Keeping his dominant stance, he made his way over to Luna. She inhaled sharply as he moved closer and closer until he was right in her face; then, he did something that surprised even him, but he figured it must've been a cat thing. Harry nuzzled his nose into Luna's neck then rubbed the side of his face with hers.

For a moment Luna just sat there. Harry thought he'd taken it too far; you don't stick your nose into a girl's neck that you've only met a day ago: it's just not right. But to his surprise and delight, she started scratching the back of his ears and a low purr erupted from his throat. He couldn't help it; it just felt so good! Luna kept this up until she remembered the group of girls standing by her watching her attentively.

"You want to touch him? He's very soft and warm," she offered, her voice filled with admiration and much less sadness than before.

The sixth year Ravenclaws all exchanged sceptical looks before carefully going down to pet the black panther. Just then Harry turned toward them and snarled, his white teeth giving them a strong statement that he did not wish to be touch by any of these girls. Harry looked back at Luna, their eyes met, and he stared into the purest blue eyes he had ever seen. Daphne's eyes were an exquisite color and he could get lost in her eyes all day, but Luna's eyes held wonder, hope, and anxiety all in one look.

Standing up on all fours Harry nudged Luna repeatedly until she stood up, going behind her he laid on his stomach and forced himself between her legs and stood back up, causing her to sit on his back. Giving the gaping sixth years one more snarl, he trotted away, with Luna on his back, towards the back of the castle and away from any observers.

Finally reaching their destination, Harry gave a small purr and leaned forward so Luna could climb off him. Giving one last scratch, she thanked him and watched as Harry ran back into the depths of the forest to get his clothes. Thankfully, everyone was either in their dorms or at breakfast, so he made fast work of transforming back and getting dressed.

0-oo-0

Hermione and Ginny were making their way down to the Great Hall after having a brief chat with her friends about being able to choose her own friends while the redhead stood smugly behind her, proud that her plan was going perfectly. They were discussing their years at Hogwarts. Hermione hadn't mentioned anything about her suicide attempt in her third year; instead, she focused all of the good times she had. They were momentarily distracted by one Harry James Potter, with messy hair, an untucked shirt and loose tie, gliding the opposite way giving them a small smile and nod as he passed. Hermione's mouth dried at the sight, while Ginny simply stared and couldn't but feel jealous at Hermione, who had the opportunity to stare at him as closely as she wanted without freaking him out.

Their thoughts and fantasies were soon distracted by Daphne and Tracey who walked over to them. They both seemed to have spotted Harry's new rugged look and both had glazed over looks in their eyes.

"What do you snakes want?" Ginny growled as she watched them.

Both girls did a good job of ignoring her as they spoke to Hermione. "We need to talk. Now. In private," Daphne all but demanded.

Giving Ginny an apologetic look, Hermione walked away from the red haired girl with the two Slytherins.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"We know what you're doing with Weasel," Daphne said giving Hermione a secret smile.

"I- I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Oh come off it Hermione, you're way too smart to fall for whatever stupid story she told you," Tracey interrupted Hermione.

Sparing a quick glance at Ginny, she spoke in a hushed tone, "Alright, fine. I can't stand the little git and yes I've got something planned, but you can't tell her."

"Tell her? Honey, we want in on it," Daphne whispered back.

Hermione stood gaping at the two girls in front of her, then she gave a wicked grin. "Alright, you're in, but don't forget we can't tell anyone, I'll owl you the details tonight, okay?"

Both girls gave a small smile before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast, glaring at Ginny as they passed.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked when Hermione finally returned.

"Oh, you know, the usual. That you're just using this as some sort of sick game and that you're gonna turn on me the moment I let my guard down," '_When actually it's the other way around.'_

"Jeez, why won't people just back off?" Ginny asked irritatedly.

"I don't know Gin; I really don't know."

0-oo-0

Harry had finished showering and brushing his teeth and was now on his way to breakfast when someone caught his eye.

"Luna, where are you going? Done with breakfast already?"

"Hey Harry, no, but I'm not really hungry," she replied looking down.

Harry remembered thinking how light she was when he carried her away from Nott and Zabini and now, again, from Cho and her clique.

"That's not good, come on," he ordered grabbing her hand. "I'm gonna make sure you have a proper breakfast; no arguments. Come on."

Luna was about to protest, but decided against it and followed Harry back into the Great Hall. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and immediately saw Cho sitting with her little gang while they spoke about something unimportant. Looking up, she noticed Harry and gave her best smile and a wave, but saw nothing in return. Her eye flickered towards Luna, then down at their hands. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Harry shot her a smirk and sat down beside Neville, proceeding to place a small amount of food on Luna's plate as she smiled at him warmly.

Before anyone could react, the entire hall was filled with black smoke. No one knew what to make of it until the sound of a guitar rang through the hall.

"Hello Hogwarts."

"Good morning, everyone."

The voices sounded familiar, then out of nowhere at the front of the hall, stood a stage with an assortment of instruments.

"Isn't that…?"

"Oh Lord, it is!"

The hall was filled with hoots and cheers at the sight of the two musicians who walked up on stage.

"Sweet. Baby. Merlin! They did it, they actually did it!" Harry laughed as he cheered along with the other students.

**Flashback**

"Morning Fred, morning George, so what's today's spat about?" Harry asked the twin Weasleys.

"Well my brother here wants to ask this girl he likes out."

"Okay then why don't you just do it?" Harry asked but didn't get a reply.

"He read in one of mum's stupid magazine's that music is the way to a girl's heart, so-"

"I want to sing her a song in the Great Hall," the unusually quiet twin replied, cutting his brother off.

"The Great Hall?"

He nodded.

"In front of everyone?"

He nodded again.

"Are you insane?!" Harry whispered.

**End of Flashback**

"My name is Fred Weasley!"

Cheers rang out throughout the Hall.

"And I'm George Weasley!"

Cheers once more.

"And we are the Weaselbees!" they yelled together causing everyone to scream in response.

"We only have one song and it goes out to the most beautiful girl I know, Angelina."

The Hall was now filled with "Oohs" and "Awws."

George went over and sat at on a stool, fixing a guitar so that it sat comfortably on his thigh, while his brother walked up to the microphone and looked at Harry giving a quick thumbs up before George started strumming the strings softly.

"A is the way you affect my soul. N is the never ending hole in my heart when you're not with me. G is for the goals you score for our Quidditch team. E is everything you mean to me. L is a promise to love you for a life time. I is for how interesting you make potions homework. N is for never ever giving me detention and A is anything else I forgot to mention! Oh Angelina! I love thee! Oh Angelina! Please go to Hogsmeade with me!"

Harry had to admit, as he listened to Fred belt his heart out on that stage that the lyrics were awful, his voice was a bit pitchy, and he was way off key but this was Fred's shining, Gryffindor moment and it was completely brilliant.

After the song had ended the hall broken out into cheers, whoops, and the chanting of "Weaselbees!" was heard shortly after. The crowd finally hushed down as Fred looked at his reason for all of this. She sent Fred a venomous death glare before practically screaming at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?! I'VE ALREADY SAID I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

Despite her outburst, the Great Hall broke into applause once again, sharing their congratulations with the crazy, red-headed bastard who was grinning like a maniac.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay on this story and I really hope you all still with me on this.**

**I finally got a beta reader and he helped me out with this chapter which after seeing all his corrections and such I have to say is much better than it was when I typed it, thanks again MrHolbyta really helped me out a lot.**

**Well please read and review, until next time…**

**Peace**

**Zak**


	5. Story Time

**Hey there everybody. Thank you so much to all the followers and favoriters (Doesnt make sense but anyway) This chapter isnt up to par as the last one, i dont know where my Beta Reader is, i hope his okay and healthy, but hasnt gotten around to checking this for me. And i couldnt wait any longer cause well its been long enough. **

**I really hope you like this. Thanks again everyone.**

**Chapter 5: Story Time.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter, the characters or locations. All belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Fred Weasley and George Weasley were the perfect combination of psychotic bastard and mental idiot, but somehow it managed to blend with them perfectly. The high fives and fist bumps they received from the other male students was short-lived as an irritant looking McGonagall and slightly amused Dumbledore strode over towards them.

"Of all the irresponsible… What were you thinking?! Merlin, and in the great hall no less! I should… This is so typical of you two!" Professor McGonagall seemed as though she was about to go into a very violent heart attack before Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now Minevra, they're just boys, and seem to have gone a great deal to impress Miss Johnson. Besides nobody was hurt and the stage has vanished. I propose we all get on with this lovely breakfast the elves have prepared for us, no?"

But McGonagall didn't look like she was ready to give up just yet, thus the Weasley twins decided to do what they did best, charm and weasel their way out.

"I completely agree, headmaster. The fact that breakfast should be ruined by our silly and reckless but very Gryffindor-ish behaviour is just not acceptable." George Weasley stated, slowly etching towards Dumbledore for when he needed a human shield.

"T-That's right, and because of our inappropriate and yet very brave attempts to get Ms Johnson to go to Hogsmead with me, I hope I have given other boys in this school a sense of hope that… um… that-" Fred's brain had decided to short-circuit at that moment and leave him out to dry. He glanced over at his brother who gave a small shrug indicating his lack of response, at that moment; Fred knew that his chances at going to Hogsmead were shot, until a voice called out.

"I think what Fred is trying to say professor is that with the very heroic stunt he pulled, he gave the boys in school a sense that no matter how foolish they feel asking a girl they won't as foolish as they were just a few minutes ago."

Fred turned to see Neville standing on one of the benches. When everyone had stared at him he decided to go on, "I mean seriously guys; imagine if Angelina had actually turned him down, he would've probably died. So no matter how a girl turns you down, you still wouldn't be at big a risk at social suicide as he just was." Neville finished looking around the hall for some or any reaction.

A few people nodded their heads in agreement which brought a sense of relief to Neville. Then McGonagall turned her gaze back to the Weasley twins who were now grinning at her. No matter how cross she might have been with them, they knew that deep, deep, **deep** down in her soul somewhere that she was very fond of them.

After a slight sigh of defeat the strict looking Professor's gaze softened slightly, "Fine, you may go to Hogsmead, but, I'm admitting you to three Saturday detentions with Professor Snape." That earned slight winces by some of the students in the hall.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes burned with amusement as he looked over at the two Weasley's who smiled happily from Minevra's cave in. Then he saw something that brought even more joy to him; Ginny seemed to have broken down Hermione's walls and was slowly becoming acquainted with the rest of the group, even Harry seemed to have taken Hermione's word on Ginny and occasionally smiled at something she said or laughed at. This was good, soon Harry would be his to control.

The commotion in the great hall seemed to have died down a bit as people started retaking their seats and chatting away about the events that had just happened. Everything was going great until…

"Ahem…" Delores Umbridge had risen from the teacher's table; her hideously pink robes only making the smile on her face seem repulsively genuine.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor house and the two boys involved are not permitted to go to Hogsmead for the rest of the semester." She stated smiling wider as protests and boos were yelled by all the students.

"As a Ministry of Magic official, I have a right to pass out punishment as I see fit, unless of course someone else would like to take the blame for all of this?" Her tone practically challenged the students to do so.

Her smile disappeared as one student stood up and faced her, "I'll take blame."

"Harry, mate, don't do this." George whispered while he glared at Umbridge.

"Yeah, it's not your responsibility." Fred added; his voice full of hatred.

"And make you guys stay behind after putting your reputation on the line like that? Not a chance." Harry replied giving his two friends a grin, he then looked up at Umbridge coldly.

"Then Harry Potter shall receive the punishment." She said, her voice betraying the demented glee felt.

"On the contrary, Madame Umbridge, as school code dictates; Once punishment has been given to the guilty party or parties, further punishment on the topic at hand shall be void." Professor McGonagall stated, her tone was strict but her face held a ghostly smile as she could see Umbridge's eye twitch as she tried to think of a valid reason to punish Potter.

"As a Ministry official I-" her rant was cut off by McGonagall's voice.

"Even if you are a Ministry official, it gives you no right to completely over throw the rule. Hogwarts is a place for learning not a prison; I have already given the accused parties their punishment and have allowed them to go on the Hogsmead trip. If you are unhappy with this decision you are more than welcome to leave." Minevra was now glaring at Umbridge and really hoped she would take the offer and leave.

Deloris was now in full twitch mode and glaring between Harry and Minevra before retaking her seat and grumbling quietly to herself. Harry looked up and Professor McGonagall and gave her his best smile before retaking his seat. Minevra smiled fondly at the teen and couldn't help but notice how much like James he resembled, but the Weasley twins definitely had his and Sirius Black's pranking ambitions. The stunt they pulled this morning had come close second to Black's and Potter's prank, she had to cover her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't laugh out loud. Those boys really did make her teaching years at Hogwarts the most memorable.

0-oo-0

Ron Weasley was walking to the common room when he ran into someone he really didn't want to see.

"Hey Weasley, I hear Potter kicked your arse." Malfoy said grinning at the red-head.

"Bugger off, Malfoy."

"Come on now, I'm just trying to offer you something that would be worth your while." The blonde boy said grinning even wider as Ron's morphed from irritation to curiosity.

"What are you getting at?" Ron asked carefully.

"Not here Weasley, meet me by the unused classroom on the fifth floor in two hours, I guarantee you'll be pleased to hear what we have to offer." Draco said with a wicked grin as he walked away from the red-head boy.

"…_**We?" **_Ron thought as he watched Malfoy turn a corner and disappear from view.

0-oo-0

Harry had walked down the halls on his way to Defence against the dark arts when something caught his attention; he turned to see Daphne walking briskly towards him. Giving her a happy smile he waited until she caught up to him; thankfully the halls weren't as crowded as usual and it only took her a few seconds to catch up. As they continued walking Harry noticed something he couldn't help ask her about.

"Where's Tracy?"

He studied the blonde girl's reaction to the question; she seemed to stiffen slightly before letting out breath.

"She didn't feel so well, stomach bug." She replied softly.

"Oh, well, give her my best when you see her, will you?"

Daphne didn't reply but simply nodded and looked away from the green-eyed boy. Noticing this, Harry bumped his shoulder to hers, when she turned to look at him he gave her a smile before asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hey can I ask you something?" Daphne's voice was very soft she herself strained to hear what she said and couldn't help jump slightly when Harry had answered.

"Yeah, of course."

"Would you rather spend your time with Tracy? I mean, she does do more of the talking, and I don't know… it seems to entertain you more."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and gave Daphne a look, before shaking his head slightly and resuming his walk to the classroom, which seemed further than usual today.

"No, I would not rather spend my time with Tracy. Daphne you may not talk a lot but that's what I find intriguing about you; call it my love for mystery but I think you are just as entertaining as Tracy. Maybe even more, when you get all snarky that is." Harry finished with a grin.

"I do not get snarky, Potter. Lack of intelligence simply angers me."

"Ah and the 'Ice Queen' returns, here I thought you were gonna be sweet to me today."

"Well sorry to disappoint but I'll never be sweet to you."

Harry gave her a small pout and she had to stifle a giggle, '_**And here I thought you couldn't get cuter.'**_ Daphne thought as she watched him smile.

Finally arriving at the site, they pressed their ears to the door to see if they were late, sharing a grin at the lack of sound in the classroom, they pushed open the door only to find Umbridge sitting at her desk with a smug expression while everyone seemed to be scribbling on pieces of parchment.

"You're late, Potter. Detention." She said as her toad like face turned into a sadistic grin.

"Wha- that's not fair, you didn't even give me a chance to defend myself." Harry said forcing himself not to lash out at the woman.

"I am the teacher here, Potter and I shall decide if you may get a chance to explain, but for now take your seat."

Harry stayed standing, glaring at the porky woman while Daphne stood awkwardly off to the side watching the two titans clash.

"I said take your seat, Potter. Now."Umbridge was now losing patience, seeing this Harry had to suppress a grin that threatened to form on his face.

"Not until I get a chance to explain myself and you let me off with no punishment." Harry knew how to push people's buttons, Sirius had taught him well.

"Potter, sit down, now!"

"Not until you let me off!"

"That's it, Potter, headmaster's office immediately!" Umbridge stood revealing her way too pink robes which made Harry feel quite queasy and marched towards the door.

Harry made a quick move by grabbing Daphne's hand before following Umbridge towards Dumbledore's office.

"What the hell?" Daphne asked whispering in his ear.

"When we get to Dumbledore's office, just follow my lead, okay?" The raven haired boy replied, flashing her a grin while his eyes danced with mischief.

Nodding slowly Daphne looked away from his eyes and made a move to rub her arm until she looked down and realized Harry had still been holding her hand since leaving the DADA classroom, turning a light scarlet color, she looked away from him in hopes he wouldn't see her blush, but it only deepened in color when she felt Harry slip his fingers in between hers.

0-oo-0

Neville sat in **History of Magic, **battling with his eye lids as they threatened to close on him. Until he noticed a small piece of parchment on his desk, looking around he opened it and read.

_Hey Neville, you alright? You're looking rather tired._

_-Hannah_

Looking around he finally saw Hannah Abbot giving him a small wave. He smiled back and scribbled on a piece of parchment before levitating it back to her, and so the note passing started.

_Hey, Hanna, yeah I'm alright, but no one can stay awake in History class._

_-Neville_

_True, but Merlin! How long are we here for?_

_-H.A_

_Well class just started so about 48 minutes._

_-Nevvie_

_No! That's way too long, why did they have to…. Wait did you just sign your name as Nevvie?_

_-Hannie_

_Yes, yes I did. Is there a problem with that?_

_-NevvieLovebottom_

Neville sat and watched as Hannah read his responses and was happy to see her cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh loudly although a rather muffled chortle echoed through the dead class.

_Oh Merlin, that's just too cute. _

_-Hannah_

_Oh you think I'm cute do you? _

_-Nev_

_Oh, yes, you're absolutely adorable._

_-Hannah_

_Well then how about escorting this outstandingly handsome man to Hogsmead this Saturday?_

_-Sir Neville the cutie_

Hannah took a sharp breath and she risked a look at Neville, '_**Is he really asking me or is he just joking around?'**_ she asked herself and decided to take a risk and clarify if he had meant it.

_You really want to go to Hogsmead with me?_

_-Hanna_

_Yes, I am, Hannah would you like to go to this weekend's Hogsmead trip with me?_

_-Neville_

A small 'eep' caught Neville and the some other members of the class's attention, but she finally looked over to where Neville had been gave him a very eager and happy nod before turning to face the front of the class again with an idiotic grin on her face.

0-oo-0

Dumbledore had enough of Delores' constant tattling; she was now trying to convince him that Harry deserved an all-day detention since he and a class mate had only been a minute or two late for class.

"Professor, if Daphne and I could explain why we were late."

The aged headmaster gave a slight nod of his head, just then he noticed Harry turn to face Daphne and turn back to the headmaster, his green eyes dancing with humour and mystery. Resisting the urge to smile Dumbledore signalled for Harry to continue.

"Okay, so here's what happened; I had been on my way to the Defence class… early, because everyone knows how much I enjoy it. Then out of the blue, or corridor if you want to be specific, Mrs Norris came out meowing loudly and sadly so I knelt beside her stroking her fur softly trying to figure out what the matter was, I asked her many questions such as: 'Hey girl, what's wrong? Mr Norris storm out of the kennel again?' also, 'Are you lost girl? Well that doesn't make sense since you can smell anyone at any time you want from anywhere in the castle, I mean it's the only logical explanation as to how you manage to get everyone around here detention when they do something wrong.' And finally, 'What is it girl? What's that? Filch is stuck down a well and nobody wants to help him?! But well can you blame them?'"

At the last one Daphne had turned away from the adults completely to try and smother her fits of laughter.

"But she never did tell me what the matter was, she just stalked off again, so I pushed it out of my mind and started on ,y way back to class, I checked my watch and I still had five minutes to get there, but then my attention was drawn away by something that made my blood boil. Three first year boys, with their shirts undone, it sent me into a fit of rage as I marched up to them and demanded they tuck in their shirts or I would, make sure Peeves would have their bones for supper. Luckily there was no need for the carnivore version of our favourite little poltergeist and so after a very quick relaxation method I set off on my adventure to the Defence class once again."

Dumbledore put a hand over his mouth as he listened to Harry's story, he really didn't want to risk Delores seeing him smile and having to listen to her complaints all day, but at the mention of Daphne's name Dumbledore pulled his attention back to the matter at hand, Harry's Defence story.

"… Massive blokes looked about 30 to 40 years old had all surrounded Daphne here," Harry said bringing Daphne to face the professor.

"I don't know what their intentions were but I doubted they wanted to ask her if they could lend her Ruins book. So I stepped forward and told them to get lost, when they didn't listen I punched the one in the stomach while Daphne pushed him over and we ran and ran and ran until we came upon the familiar door to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Daphne thanked me and I said it was fine before opening the door and walking in, only to be falsely accused of being tardy and punished for not only saving the life of a student in need, but also keeping a sad, old, miserable cat happy. Isn't that what life is about, bringing joy to others and in doing so also feeling the joy you have fore humanit-"

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge couldn't listen to another word of that ridiculous story any longer. "Well Dumbledore, you now know why I had to punish him, tardiness and talking back to a teacher."

When Dumbledore turned back to Harry he gave a small chuckle as he saw Harry mouth the word 'humanity' with a look that would make Voldemort himself think twice about killing him, but as Dumbledore review this entire meeting he had completely forgotten what Harry had been accused of doing, seeing no use in punishing him for something that Dumbledore couldn't think of any further, he simply told them that everyone makes mistakes and shouldn't be held responsible for the small details. After being dismissed Harry was wearing a happy grin, Daphne looked stunned while Umbridge looked like she had just swallowed dung.

As they made their way back Daphne leaned over to Harry and asked, "How did you get him to let us off the hook like that?"

"An old trick my Godfathers taught me, avoid telling Dumbledore about what you were really doing but rather make an outrageous story that takes a while to get to what you did, try to make it either very suspenseful, romantic or funny and about half way through, he would have forgotten the reason you were there in the first place and just let you go." He finished with a smile.

They got back to class and sat in their seats grinning the entire time and sniggering quietly when they thought of something Harry had said in Dumbledore's office.

0-oo-0

Ginny had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room and had skived most her classes; she had been awaiting a package from her mother, something that would change her life completely. She was growing impatient, people kept asking how _**she**_ felt and if she was okay. Suddenly everyone suddenly thought she was friendlier, '_**It's that bloody mudblood's fault!**_' she thought to herself. Then something caught her attention, an owl in the distance, '_**At last, Merlin took her long enough!**_' Before the owl could even land on the window sill Ginny grabbed the package and made a dash for the girls' dormitory, shutting the door and going to her bed, closing the curtains around her, she opened the box and read the instructions carefully, though only a few things stayed in her head. '_**A small amount… Overdose could cause death… Effects start in a few minutes… Warning: Do not give to someone who already… light headedness and fever.**_'

Ginny smiled to herself, this was it, the beginning of a beautiful story that is her new life.

0-oo-0

The fifth floor was deserted as Ron Weasley made his way over to the unused classroom, he felt anxious to know just what Malfoy had been talking about earlier that day. He reached his destination and knocked on the door before entering.

There were six other people in the room, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan and Blaise Zabini, they all glanced at the red-head before Malfoy spoke.

"Ah, Weasley, glad you made it. Now that we're here, we can continue to plan the downfall of Potter."

"Wait, what do you mean downfall?" Ron asked his curiosity piqued.

"Potter embarrassed everyone in this room one way or another and we're going to make him pay."

"Alright, how?" this time Seamus spoke.

"Hogsmead this weekend, we're going to end the Potter line with him."

"You still didn't answer the question. How are we going to do it?" Blaise asked his tolerance for this meeting quickly thinning.

Draco shot Ron and Seamus a look then turned to each of them, holding out his hand, when Seamus hesitantly took it Malfoy's grip tightened as he pulled out his wand and pointed at their hands.

"We're going to make an Unbreakable Vow, understand? No one can know this."

Seamus paled at the thought but eventually nodded and returned the iron grip.

"Do you, Seamus Finnigan swear to keep everything we discuss in this room a secret from others and swear not to reveal yourself as a member of this group?"

"I-I do."

The silvery rope wrapped around their hands and dissolved after a few seconds, Malfoy repeated this with everyone else before turning to Ron.

"Your turn Weasley." He said extending his hand.

Ron stepped forward and gripped Malfoy's hand and staring in his grey eyes determined not to look away, he hated Potter just as much as everyone else in the room had, he was however unsure as to why Seamus was there but he had to have a valid reason. Before he knew it Malfoy was already done with the question and waiting for his reply.

"I do." Ron said determinedly.

Grinning, Malfoy pulled his hand away when the silvery rope had disappeared.

"Fantastic, now about getting rid of Potter… Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, how about we tell our fathers about Potter's friends… see if they can't do anything about that?"

The four Slytherine's gave a knowing smirk to Malfoy and all Ron could think was '_**So they all cry to their daddies when something doesn't go their way?**_'

Seeing the look on the two Gryffindor's faces Malfoy elaborated, "Oh sorry, all the Slytherine's in this room are sons of Death Eaters, and all are in The Dark Lord's inner circle."

Ron's eyes doubled in size he couldn't fathom what he had just heard, but he had to agree with Seamus when he hear him mutter the words, "Merlin's ass-hairs."

* * *

**There's chapter 5: Story Time!**

**Please Review and tell me what you guys think, and again i got a review about the AU-ness of the story and like i said some things will be off but dont worry i'll find a way to time them up later on.**

**Peace and Love**

**Zak**


End file.
